Hufflepuff vs Destiny
by Auguruj
Summary: A girl appeared in the world of Harry Potter. How will she cope knowing the one she loves has to die? An SS/OC story, an attempt at circumventing Mrs. Rowling idea about SS, which I greatly despise. Canon
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here but Carmina and everything you don't recognize from Harry Potter books. I guess you knew it already, there's a reason to name it "fanfiction" right?

Prologue

How would you react had someone told you their life's changed in a split second? Would you laugh? Would you sympathetically pat that person's shoulder and walk on? Would you make a confused face and ask how it could change so fast?

Should you react in any way, nothing would change the fact that it took just a little while to turn the whole life of one Carmina Stetson upside down.

One second she was a common, second-rated twenty-year-old girl, studying the law. The next second she was living her nightmare.

Not that she understood it immediately. She was, after all, a very sensible young woman, wasn't she? It would be the last thing she expected to pass out in the middle of writing a letter to her friend, and awakening right in the action of the books she read. You wouldn't find that possible, right? Hence no need to wonder at her disbelief.

If it only were realistic books she'd awakened into. Carmina roused to the world completely different from hers. To the world of wizards, in books of a legendary Harry Potter.

A/N: I would climb the walls in excitement if I got any reviews on this one. I know, it's just a little bit of story, but I would really appreciate it if someone wrote me if there are any mistakes – grammatical or badly chosen words. You see I'm not English, and I find it a bit… funny… to translate it. So… reviews appreciated!


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything you recognise from HP books.

First thing she heard after awakening was a deep silence, here and there fractured by clatter, as when cutlery hits the plate. First thing she realised was that she fainted. Only she "fainted" when writing a letter in her flat, where she was alone. There was nothing to clatter there.

She wiggled a bit and groaned. Her body ached as if someone's beaten her. The hard wooden floor she was laying on wasn't helping. That was another thing to ponder—she had carpet everywhere. There was no wooden floor in her flat.

She sighed and opened her eyes. One look was enough for her to realise that she wasn't in her flat anymore. The room she was in was much bigger than that small cosy thing of hers and there was wooden floor everywhere.

Wincing in pain, she slowly got up and looked to her left side. There was a long wooden table, turned so that people sitting at it were facing her and the rest of the room. Those people didn't attract her attention, though it was doubtless they were staring at her in shock. A huge poster, or rather some kind of cloth drapery was hanging on a wall behind their backs. It was a picture on it that caught her attention. It was a big, capital letter H, around which a snake, lion, eagle and a badger were twisting. Carmina had read all books about Harry Potter multiple times not to know what she was looking at. Was someone pretending that they're in that world? That was ridiculous! Why, people at the table were adults and not young ones at that!

Carmina turned and looked further into the room. For a moment she left like fainting again. Four long wooden tables full of meal stood before her, with young people sitting at them. They were teenagers from about eleven to seventeen years old. Carmina shook her head. It was strange; the movies were out for a long time already. Who would play like that? She looked upward, to the source of flickering light the hall was bathed in. Her eyes widened. Light was coming from lighted candles that were _floating_ in the air above the tables. They weren't hanging on strands or anything. Candles were slowly flying around the hall on their own accord, stopping here and there for a bit. No strands could achieve _that_ effect. In the next second her eyes focused on the ceiling and Carmina almost gasped. Either there was no ceiling at all or the night sky was painted on it.

She shook her head and looked at people. Those candles shocked her so much with their unreality that she couldn't wave things around her away like an illusion.

At the table furthest on the left she recognised no one, except maybe a little group at the end of the table—four boys and one girl. The girl was a redhead sitting side by side with a boy of short messy black hair and glasses and another one, who sported sandy-blond hair. Across from them was a tiny guy with big front teeth and a tall, relatively handsome boy. Everyone at that table stared at her in various levels of surprise and shock, some of them open-mouthed. It was the same at the table next to them and the table furthest to the right side. Only the table second from the right contained people that looked mildly surprised or absolutely disinterested. It was this table that persuaded her, that they weren't pretending anything. She couldn't imagine how they would choose these kinds of people, who all without exception controlled themselves completely. Only the youngest had their masks a bit loose, they looked the most surprised in this lot.

She recognised nobody from these people, but at the sight of one boy she winced almost perceptibly. He had long black hair, hanging down to his shoulders, an expressive nose and very dark eyes. If she were to admit she was in the world of Harry Potter, then this guy had to be either Severus Snape or his relative. If it was him then she had to be somewhere around the year 1976 because he looked like a sixteen or seventeen year-old.

Hesitantly she turned back to the Head Table. An old man sat in the middle. He had grey hair, reaching down to his shoulder blades and a grey beard that reached a few centimetres above his waist. He had twinkling blue eyes and half-circle glasses sitting on his nose.

"What is your name?" asked Carmina almost inaudibly. He was looking at her in the same surprised manner like all others, but overall looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster here," he smiled. Carmina stiffened.

"And…what year is it?" she peeped. If he says what she thinks she will probably have a heart-attack. How could it be possible? Magic doesn't exist!

"1977, Miss."

"Wonderful," mumbled Carmina in shock. Here you go. If it was true, she wound up in Hogwarts, when her favourite character was in his seventh year and it will take twenty years until he dies.

Dies.

Carmina's breath hitched.

"I—that black-haired boy at the second-from-right table, he's sitting closer to us as fourteenth, who is it?" she closed her eyes, unsure if she wanted to hear it or not.

"Well, that would be Mr Snape. Severus Snape, seventh-year Slytherin," said Dumbledore. Carmina shook her head slightly.

"I have to speak to you. Right now and privately."

"Yes, I think so, too. We're going to my office. May I know your name, Miss?" Headmaster rose from the table and walked around to get to her.

"Stetson. Carmina."

"Excellent, Miss Stetson. Please, follow me."

Dumbledore lead her up the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, to the big two-winged door at the end of the hall. Carmina hurriedly walked behind him, full of doubt. She stared at the ground, refusing to look up at anybody. However, when reaching the tenth student on her right side she couldn't resist and looked up at the guy sitting four seats further. Same as everyone else, he was looking at her. Carmina couldn't help it; she didn't turn away even when she was level with him. Only after she walked past she turned her gaze downwards and fastened her step. She will have to get away from there as fast as she could. Otherwise she will either collapse, or tell him not to go to the Shrieking Shack in twenty–years time. Perhaps it would be better to do the first thing, even if it didn't please her. It was written in that book that he'll die. Thank you, Mrs Rowling, now she couldn't tell him anything or everything would change. Carmina sighed. She was in a jam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore lead her to the statue made of stone and upstairs into his office. When they seated themselves, he watched her for a while. Then he quietly stated: "You don't know of magic, do you?"

Carmina turned her eyes from the red-gold bird of a size of swan and shook her head.

"No, I know of it. Enough. Only—until now I thought it exists only in seven books I've read at home, not really. I…" she shook her head again. "I thought magic wasn't real. That it was a nice story. I live in the year 2007. I studied law. Magic was only an excellent topic for literature. And now… I found myself thirteen years prior to beginning of the main line of those books, right in that world! Get me out of here, Albus Dumbledore. Please, I can't stay here. I know what happens, get me out."

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore slowly began after a short while, "that it will not be possible. You weren't hit by a curse nor did you use a magical device. You were transported here from an entirely different universe if there really was a book about us. While I cannot explain what happened, I am sure it was irreversible."

"So, fix for me a place in the Muggle world or something so I am away! There will be people dying who I don't want to die, I can't—I _cannot_ stay here. After all, I am non—I mean Muggle."

"That will be another problem. You are a witch."

Carmina stiffened and stared at him in complete shock.

"EXCUSE ME?" she shrieked out. Fawkes the Phoenix screeched, too, only in his case it was out of shock. "Have you gone insane?! I'm studying law! Are you telling me that I sacrificed years of stress and study to have to stay here eventually? And watch what awful victims this war will bring?"

Dumbledore sympathetically conjured a glass of water and pushed it to her. Carmina threw it down her throat in one swig and breathed a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, it is true. The device behind your back starts spinning only if there is a magical being in its close proximity. It is only you this moment. You will have to stay here. Hogwarts is the safest place of the entire magical world, including America and Europe. Because of your fast arrival Voldemort could become interested and he can't find out anything about the future. Even if it was in his behalf."

Dumbledore paused to look at her. "You may not know, but…"

"I know everything necessary about Voldemort," Carmina interrupted him. "You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle or however you want really can't get his hands onto me. It could bring a catastrophe."

"Ooh, so we'll win?" Dumbledore half-smiled.

"Like you didn't know it before," she frowned. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What going to happen to me? I cannot be here. Not even to study, I am twenty!"

"Well, you will be sorted into your house tomorrow. You indeed won't be studying with our students. I and two other trustworthy members of the staff will take care of it instead. They are my good friends and excellent witch and wizard. Speaking of your presence here, in which far-off country have you been that you know well?"

"I… I've some relatives in small middle-European country, I've lived there for five years when I was smaller. Slovakia."

"So, you are my good friend's granddaughter, who believed a change of surroundings and challenge like Hogwarts would do you good after the death of your parents. You are a guest here, allowed to move about freely. You will have rooms assigned to live in and will be concerned only about meal-times and meeting with me, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Make up the rest about your family and so on. You are half-blood, that is more-or-less safe. Your father was my friend's son, he married an intelligent and pretty Muggle. From there it is up to you. And speaking of those books, I can place a spell on you that will stop you from saying or doing anything that would interfere with the future. If you wanted to say something, your voice would fail. If you wanted to do something, you wouldn't be able to move. Will it be alright?"

Carmina was quiet for a while, repeating it all in her mind. "I—cannot change anything? No one's death? Nothing?" she asked carefully.

"No, you will not be able. It is for good, Miss Stetson."

Carmina sighed and closed her eyes in pain.

"I—know it is necessary. OK," she finally agreed, amazed her voice didn't break. In her heart she pleaded one black-haired boy for forgiveness.

Headmaster waved his wand in concentration and Carmina felt as if something was tied inside of her. She gave a small nod.

"Miss Stetson, I realise you probably became fond of some characters in those books. I understand. But try not to fight it, please."

Carmina shook her head. "No, I won't. I understand. Even—even when it hurts. My parents died only about month ago, all right? You may tell them some general view of this. I may have a need for alibi in case I am seen unhappy or in tears."

"Fine, Miss Stetson. I will fix for you a trip to the Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon with Professor Flitwick to buy some things. Oh, no, money is not a concern, that's no problem. You officially are an orphan, right? I will walk you to your room now if I may. And before we go…" Dumbledore rose from the Headmaster armchair and gave her a serious, regretful look. "I am sorry, Miss Stetson."

Carmina feebly smiled.

A/N Well, here you go. Surprisingly this one wasn't so hard to translate. Maybe I'm getting better at it? But again, it took quite a bit of today…oh well, enjoy.


	3. Meeting Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 disclaimer counts for all chapters.

The next day she had her breakfast in Dumbledore's office. Then she went down to the Great Hall and waited for a while at the door like they agreed upon. Headmaster told her that he was going to tell the students and professors right after the beginning of the breakfast who she was and why she was there. He took the Sorting Hat with him when he was leaving the office that morning.

The doors to the Hall opened. Carmina caught sight of the faces facing her, but this time she wasn't in shock and was calm enough to briskly walk the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables right to Dumbledore, who stood before the Head Table with the Hat in his hand.

"Miss Stetson will be sorted into her House now. As you know, she isn't a student so she won't be living in the dorm. She is free to do and go where she like, there is only one rule for her—Forbidden Forest is forbidden for you too, Miss Stetson. There are a number of beasts you haven't encountered yet. They may cause you serious harm," Dumbledore said while she was approaching. Carmina nodded and smiled a bit—a number of beasts, right. You can make it all as well. No chance she was going there.

Carmina sat on the small wooden chair and waited for the Hat being lowered on her head. It was mumbling to her for a full minute then the rip opened and shouted one word: "Hufflepuff!"

She took the Hat off and handed it to Dumbledore, shooting the right table a polite smile.

"And what now, Headmaster?" she asked the man quietly.

He smiled.

"That is, like they say, your ladder to climb," he twinkled.

"How do I get to the library?"

"Oh," his eyes twinkled even more, "you go upstairs to the fifth floor and wander around a bit. You cannot miss it—the library has the biggest and most decorated door on that floor."

"Perfect. So I guess I'll see you after the dinner."

They agreed that professor Flitwick would be able to take her to Diagon Alley after the dinner. They were going to use the Floo network.

"Don't forget the lunch. There will be a little table waiting for you beside the Head table. You should pay a visit to the kitchens to let the elves know what to prepare for you from the whole menu. Starting tomorrow you will just choose your meal and other food will disappear when you tap the table twice with your wand. Kitchens are…"

"I know. I'll find it," Carmina smiled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and he nodded.

"I won't even ask how you can possibly know that," he said. "Well, all that is left is to wish you luck on your search for knowledge, Miss Stetson. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good-bye." Carmina left the Hall in the same brisk manner she did when she entered. And again, she didn't so much as glance toward the Slytherin table.

Carmina stayed the whole day in the library, except for ten minutes during lunch, when she went to the Great Hall. She was alone for a bigger part of the day—it was only first week of the semester and library was happily ignored for the most part.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the first student came. Carmina looked up from the book called _A Short History of the Wizarding World_ when the door opened.

A black-haired student with a big nose and pale, slightly yellowish skin entered the library and headed to the table furthest from her after just one cold glance. Carmina watched him intently. He seated himself so that she was facing his profile (probably an attempt not to face her, but not to have her behind his back either) and pulled his books, parchment, ink and quill from the bag. He looked at her again only after all of those were on his table.

He scowled at her when he noticed her opened stare and went back to his work. Without a glance at his book he started writing and let his greasy hair fall around his face like a curtain.

After that, Carmina couldn't focus on her reading anymore. Severus Snape in his real, living form was incomparably more interesting to her, though exactly as cold and unpleasant as she expected. There was some kind of dark charisma around him, seeming outright dangerous every now and then. She liked that, not that she expected anything else. During the whole seven-book set she liked him as a character and believed he was a good one. In the reality he was even more interesting than on the paper. She couldn't stop staring.

It took her five minutes until she recalled what awaited him and his death. The next ten minutes were spent in an inner fight. Two minutes after that she resigned and took her book. She intended to leave the library, better than to try to hug him or something. She would rather not be in his presence if her body decided to get rid of more tears, either. It was already behaving stranger than she thought possible. One day clearly wasn't enough to get used to the fact of where she was, then.

She wasn't quite sure what happened when she found herself standing right before him. She wanted to leave, didn't she? Now she couldn't, that would make her look completely barmy and it was one of the things she didn't want to look like in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. What should she say that wouldn't make him snap at her? Well, she could still hug him, like she wanted before, but then he would kill her and never talk to her again.

"Erm, excuse me, please?" she tried cautiously.

His head slowly rose from his homework and he glared at her, annoyed.

"What?!" he growled impatiently.

"Are you Severus Snape?" she was making sure.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh," Carmina nodded, but couldn't turn her eyes from his. They were really black. Not dark-dark-brown, but black. Suddenly she decided it didn't matter if he was mad at her or not. She always got everything she wanted if she really tried. No matter if it took months, she would get it. That was the reason the Hat had put her in Hufflepuff, even if it wasn't the only option for her and she was a bit stronger-willed than her fellow Hufflepuffs.

It didn't matter what she do now, she would still get him to be friends with her later. She may as well shock him now.

She quickly bent down and kissed him. Then she straightened again. There, his reward for being good, against all odds.

When she looked at him, Severus Snape had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"I just hope you won't hate me straight away now," she said quietly and quickly left the library, before he could react. It would be interesting to get him to be friends with her now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she came to Dumbledore's office that evening, Professor Flitwick was already there. Dumbledore asked a few questions about how she spent her day, then the talk turned to the shopping and lessons.

"You can relax, Miss Stetson, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall already know of your trouble. You can talk openly with them. Speaking about your lessons, they will take place every day after the dinner. On Monday and Thursday you will be in Professor McGonagall hands. She will teach you a quickened course in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. Tuesday and Friday will be for Professor Flitwick and classes for Herbology, History of Magic and Charms. The rest, meaning Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday will be mine. I will teach something about Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, flying, occlumency and legillimency, too. It could be of use if the truth about you reaches the ears of Voldemort or those loyal to him."

"That's ok. The rest of the day is free?" asked Carmina.

"Yes. You can do whatever you like while it doesn't break rules of this school."

"Of course. I'll try to be like other students," Carmina smirked.

Dumbledore´s eyes got one more sparkle into them.

"I hope you won't take Mr. Potter, Black and Pettigrew for behaviour idols."

"Those?" Carmina scornfully snorted.

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised, but knocking on the door interrupted whatever reaction he may have. In the next moment Severus Snape entered, not even bothering to hide a grumpy expression. Carmina hoped she wasn't the cause of that.

"Professor Dumbledore, am I interrupting?" he said with an indication of politeness in his voice, but his eyes were flashing dangerously.

"No, Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?" Headmaster asked kindly, looking perfectly calm, although he saw Carmina stiffen when the boy entered and saw the hidden look or fondness, fear and pain in her eyes, before it disappeared.

"I need to get to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley immediately. Sirius Black," he spat that word out contemptuously, "stepped on my wand _by mistake_ after Potter shoved it out of my hand. It's broken."

"Is that what happened?" asked Headmaster Dumbledore and Carmina frowned at him.

Snape stiffly nodded.

"Well, you can go now, along with Professor Flitwick and Miss Stetson. She seems to have similar problems."

Severus looked back at Carmina with an indefinable expression. She stared at Dumbledore. Not that it wasn't good to spend time with him, but she had better things to do than that _now_. She would like it better if he had some time to cool of a bit in the first place. And she still felt the pain when she looked at him, though it was only somewhere on the edge of consciousness and she didn't let it out. He wouldn't make friends with someone who was in tears half the day.

She shrugged her shoulder and looked and Dumbledore one more time. "Can we go then?"

"Of course, Miss Stetson," He smiled.

Carmina turned to the fireplace. Professor Flitwick was already offering her green powder in the pot. She stared at him incredulously. Surely he didn't mean…

"Ladies first," he said.

Brilliant. Now she would look like a complete idiot. She glanced at Dumbledore and saw his eyes twinkling in a way that seemed almost impossible. Her eyes narrowed. That man had planned it!

She grabbed a bit of the powder and stepped in the fireplace. With words "Diagon Alley," she disappeared from the headmasters study.

Next thing she knew, she was lying flat in the dust before the public fireplace in Diagon Alley. Of course she had hit her elbow twice during the way there and fallen over before she realized she had stopped spinning. Flitwick and Snape stepped neatly out right in time to see her getting up. Perfect.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Flitwick asked in his mousey voice.

"Yes," Carmina growled. "I guess I'm still put off from travel with that horrible portkey." Dumbledore hadn't actually said anything about her weird way of appearance. She could use it. Maybe she won't look like that much of an idiot.

"Portkeys aren't horrible," Snape snapped coldly. "They are safer and more pleasant than Apparating or Floo travel."

"Unless you get a defective one that will lose all your luggage and plump you down with gusto. I'm happy I at least arrived where I was supposed to."

She turned to Flitwick then. "Where are we going first?"

"We can take care of books, then potion ingredients and stuff, quill, parchment, clothes. Wands will be the last."

"Wands? What happened to yours?" Snape growled out immediately.

Carmina shrugged.

"Upon arrival, not only that I got stunned, I found out it got broken, too. Nice surprise," she said dryly.

"Come on, let us get it over with. Curfew is in two hours," said Professor Flitwick and moved towards the first shop. He had such short legs that Carmina and Severus didn't even have to try to keep up.

When Carmina looked at her list at Madam Malkin's, she turned to Flitwick indignantly. "What use do I have for dress robes?"

"Well, you know there will by Christmas Ball…"

"Do I? How should I know, I arrived yesterday and it dumped me down forcefully enough to forget even if I knew," Carmina said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Moment, please. You're not telling me I am supposed to participate?"

"Yes, Miss Stetson. Headmaster Dumbledore indicated he wishes to see you there."

"Brilliant," she sighed and looked around. If there was something she really hated back home, it was when girls in her year became all over-excited and jumpy when there was an opportunity to dress up and go to a formal dancing.

Mr Ollivander was contemplating closing for the day when they came in.

"Ah, what do we have here?" they were welcome by an old white-haired man. "Mr Snape, twelve and a quarter of inch, ebony, inflexible and solid, core of a dragon heartstring. Ah, Professor Flitwick—ten inches, flexible willow, holly core, very lithe and excellent for Charms and Transfiguration. And… I don't know you. What can I do for you?" he looked at Carmina.

"Good evening, Mr Ollivander. My name is Carmina Stetson, I need a wand and Severus needs one as well. His was broken."

"Pity, pity. Very good wand was yours, Mr Snape. Miss Stetson, hold your wand hand out, please. Mr Snape, try this one in the mean time." He handed him a dark-brown wand.

Carmina divided her time between watching Severus and the number of minor explosions he caused with each wand, and scowling at the measuring tap. That thing seemed to measure everything it could.

After ten minutes, Severus had a new wand—inflexible ebony again, eleven and three quarter inch with a core of Abraxan winged horse mane hair. When Severus paid for his wand, Mr Ollivander turned to Carmina and raised his eyebrows. She was holding the fighting measure tap in her hand and glaring at it.

"What is the matter, Miss Stetson?" asked the old man after a while when he gazed at her unblinkingly.

She looked at him.

"Is it really necessary for it to measure length of hair and scars?"

"Oh, no. It's a bit addicted." he waved his wand and the tap went limp. She threw it on the table and waited for Mr Ollivander to choose her first attempt.

The first four wands she tried gave no reaction whatsoever, but the fifth shattered all windows in the building. Mr Ollivander raiser his eyebrows again and took a note on a small bit of parchment.

"Is something wrong?" Carmina asked, while Professor Flitwick was busy repairing the windows.

"Oh, no, don't be afraid, we will find your wand. It may take a while, though. It seems that you are destined only for one type of wand; otherwise it's dead or will react very violently. Now, cores of phoenix feather, holly and dragon heartstring are out. Try this one, magical poplar tree and core of Abraxan mane hair."

The wand gave a small sizzle and spat out two red sparkles. Mr Ollivander clapped. "Ah, we are nearer, now. Magical tree and core of a magical horse is needed. What about wailing spruce and unicorn tail hair?"

A flood of colourless sparkles came flying out.

"Ah, we have the core. So next the tree. Dancing birch and thestral's tail hair? Very strange combination, to be honest, one of the most impossible, but working. And… core again?"

Mr Ollivander watched the sparkles die out. Then he turned to Carmina and started gazing at her with those enormous unblinking eyes of his. Carmina withstood that look for half a minute, she knew something about Ollivander, but then she sighed.

"You know, you can think aloud."

Ollivander blinked. Then he gave her a slow smile. "You are very interesting young woman, Miss Stetson. Unicorn and thestral herds never stay close to each other, which is the reason they are not used side by side as wand cores or potions ingredients. One never knows what will be the result of their synergism, because thestrals are known for their talent at finding the right way—literally and figuratively speaking, and unicorns either flee or stay completely calm, but do nothing. One never knows if their mix may explode or do something unpredictable as a result of two so opposing individualities. And it seems that you will be accepted only by the wand with both thestral and unicorn tail hair."

"And do you have one?"

"Indeed, only one. I didn't think I'd actually sell it one day. Eleven inches, wood of whomping willow, core made of intertwined hair of both horses. It contains hairs from herd leaders, nonetheless. Fortunately it didn't explode and came out very nice. Nice lithe wand, but unfortunately as mysterious as unicorn whose hair it contains. I can't tell what is his speciality, but with the thestral part in mind I would say that everything it likes. Swish it, please."

Carmina was handed a dark-brown wood with light-brown thin ripples. She raised it and tried to ignore the sudden warm feeling spreading up her hand that came when she touched it. She swished it downwards. No sparkles came this time; instead a silver-white and black ray came flying. It did a circle around the shop and slowly dissipated. Carmina happily grinned and put it down.

"How much?" she asked. In that moment she didn't even remember what's going to happen in twenty-years time. She actually had a wand.

A/N Thank you for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I think I may have made Ollivander a bit OC in this one, but I don't really know, he had only few pages in a book… Tell me what you think on this one, please, I have changed it a lot from the pre-draft and now it feels like there's something off to me. Maybe I'm just having hallucinations again, but it never hurts to ask, right?


	4. Making friends

A/N Thank you for reviews! I'm glad you like this story. This chapter is shorter, but enjoy!

The next morning found her hidden away in the library, reading. She wasn't alone for long. As it turned out, seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had a free time at half past ten. Severus grumpily stormed past her and to the last table, hidden behind a bookcase right after he set foot in. Carmina wondered about his temper for a bit, but then the door opened again and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans entered. Apparently Lupin and Evans wanted to spend their free class reading and the rest just decided to come along. Now she understood Severus completely. Actually, as soon as James, Sirius and Peter began to be a little too loud, she sighed and relocated to Severus' table. He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Believe or not, those baboons would notice me in the end and as I know, it would be the end of peaceful reading. No need to worry, I'll be quiet as a mouse."

"They would be more pleased to see you, so go away. I'm sure you would get along just fine," he retorted, animosity in his voice.

"Why don't you like me? After all it wasn't I who lured you somewhere to meet a transformed werewolf, nor do I attack you to prove I am what I am not."

Snape winced a little. "How do you know?!" he spat at her.

She shrugged.

"I just know some things. No one told me. Unless you didn't notice, I do not have any friends here yet."

He shrugged it off. "There are equally pathetic idiots like you just meters away. You would get along. Make friends with them."

"I can't say I would like to. There is only one man I would like to be friends with and he's backing like horses whose hairs are in my wand."

"Why would you like to be friends with me? As if you didn't know who we Slytherins are," he hissed.

"You are a house of cunning, sly and perspicacious people, often with high ambitions and inclination to dark magic. Besides, I know you a bit and what I know I like. So?"

He snorted. "You know nothing about me, if you think so you are even more deplorable than I thought. Bugger off."

"I know more than you think. A lot more." She leaned to him a bit, with a small smile, as if expecting a good talk. His eyes narrowed and he sneered at her.

"And does it not bother you at all that you want to be friends with a future Death Eater?" he purred dangerously. His eyes gleamed triumphantly, he was sure she'd back down quickly now.

"Oh, you're not yet?" she feigned pleased surprise. "Interesting. I don't care at all, Severus. Even though I don't share the Dark Lord's ideas. So what? Will you be willing to talk to a Hufflepuff like me?"

Snape looked at for a long while, without a visible expression once his surprise faded away. He was good at occlumency and legillimency already in his seventh year.

He was looking her up and down, contemplating if she was worth the waste of his time. She wouldn't be Lily, but maybe she wouldn't be as annoying as Rosier.

"What do you think of Potter and his cronies?" he asked her.

Carmina pondered for a while. Three out of four were currently playing monkeys.

"Well, I can only tell you my opinion on Lupin. He cares about school and doesn't waste his time by planning mindless pranks, which is good. Smaller catch is that he's a werewolf, bigger catch that he never stops his friends, even though he should tear their heads off as a real Prefect would. Thus, he is partially an idiot," she stated. Severus was frowning. _That_ wasn't good enough. She continued. "As for the others, I can't say what I think. Perhaps you will know better by watching our interaction, because I really have to get away from here. I'm starting to get a headache. Will you watch for the answer?"

Snape curtly nodded. Carmina smiled and stood up. She really had a headache now. And that was meant to be Harry Potter's father and godfather. Poor boy.

"Thank you," she looked at him one last time. "Watch carefully. I will look you up later."

Carmina walked out from behind the bookcase and headed out of the library. She had to walk right by their table. James, Sirius and Peter were jumping near the table, making faces at each other and quietly screeching as monkeys. She intended to stop by the table for a while and say hello to "Lily and Mr. Lupin", ignoring the others as if they were less than air for her. However, five meters from there Black noticed her presence, turned to her and cast her way a gleaming smile.

"Oh, hi darling! Want to sit with us for a while and get to know each other?" he gestured widely to the table and came up with his best heart-breaker pose.

Carmina rolled her eyes, and changed her plan. That boy was worse than she thought. She hated boys like that. Poor Severus, to deal with this conceited thing. She turned to him.

"Don't drool, be so kind," she retorted coldly.

Remus and James glanced at each other. Don't drool. Was it just an accident, or did that strange girl know something?

"Who wouldn't when he sees you? Come on don't play hard. I'll show you all the hidden alcoves where no one finds us. You'll have a lot of fun."

Carmina stiffened and gritted her teeth. Then she sweetly smiled.

"Well, there's nothing to be said, is there?" she purred and came nearer to him.

He was looking at her with a dull smile on his face. When she was close enough, she gripped his shoulders and kicked him in the groin forcefully. He fell on the floor with a choked scream. She stepped back disgustedly and glared at James and Pettigrew.

"You two could use the same. Maybe you would start thinking with those two brain cells you have for a change. But I think one idiot on the floor is enough for today. Now if you excuse me, I have a knee to disinfect."

Carmina stalked to the Great Hall for lunch without a backward glance. Well, she hadn't really planned it, but maybe it would persuade Snape to talk to her. She never imagined Black would be so… sick. But she didn't care. She never really liked _his_ character while reading.

It did persuade Snape. He wasn't a bit more pleasant, but at least he stopped telling her to bugger off the minute she approached him. They spent almost the entire time reading or just sitting there and listening to their surroundings. Carmina found out she didn't have much to tell him. She told him a little about her "birth" country, at least what she remembered of those five years she was there. She couldn't discuss the school with him; he would know she wasn't educated.

She told him her evening meetings with teachers were to fill her in on things she hasn't been taught at home. It wasn't that much of a lie. They didn't discuss his death-eater friends or plans too, logically, and he was such a private person that she had never asked him anything about his family or feelings.

But their silent sessions were never awkward or disturbing. They actually felt good in the presence of each other. Although Snape would rather die than admit he felt comfortable or good with her.


	5. Christmas Ball

Nearing the end of November Carmina was told something that slightly changed her look at things around her. It was nothing horrible. Actually, it wasn't even bad. One day, upon finishing the day's last potion with Dumbledore, Headmaster informed her of a slight disadvantage that seemed to occur in time-travelling.

"There is a quite simple spell to know if it's your case—stand still, please."

He waved his wand in a wide gesture. The light-blue ray of light that shot from it changed its colour when it hit Carmina and bounced back from her. It was greenish now. Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand again. This time a large number ten appeared above her head. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Well, not quite my expectation."

"What happened?"

"I made a bit of research and found out that in every known case of time-travelling the traveller kind of 'froze' for a short time, meaning that he stopped getting older. The length of this freeze-up took from one to three years usually, then the person continued aging again. It is simple to see if the aging process has stopped. If it did, the spell turns green upon impact with the traveller. A slightly more difficult spell indicates how long it will take to break this freeze-up. The number is in years. I think your case is ten years because you didn't actually do a time-travel. At least not in the way as we know it."

"Oh. Wait, did you find something that would help to send me back home?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I don't think you will be able to get back, Miss Stetson."

Carmina blinked. "But… I got here. If I could get here there must be a way for me to get back, too."

"Miss Stetson, nothing like this has ever happened before. We cannot even try to find a way back for you very well, because we don't know _how_ you happened to come here. Or where you came from. If you ever get back, I think it will happen the same way as before – spontaneously, in a natural way."

"Well, that's… unexpected, but I think I should have expected it. Will it ever happen, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot tell you anything for sure. I can only tell you my presumptions."

Suddenly Carmina remembered dialogue between Harry and Dumbledore on the King's Cross in the seventh book. She decided to take Headmaster presumptions into account as well as Harry did – or will do.

"Presume then." she gave him a little smile, knowing it won't be the last time he heard that words.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I cannot be sure about this, but you did say you have read all those books about our world, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Did you like our world from reading about it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Have you ever wondered how it would be if you could get here?"

"I did. Wait," Carmina stared at him incredulously. "Do you want to tell me I have transported myself?"

Dumbledore's beard twitched. "Yes and no, Miss Stetson. I don't think you have some special ability of teleportation through universes. However, I do think you wished to come here on some subconscious level. I don't know how it could happen, but I think _something_ has happened that made our two universes connected in some way. I assume you were able to come, because you _wanted_ to come. I think the magic awoke in you during the transport. In your world it must have been laying dormant in every potential witch and wizard. Maybe there's something in your world that is pushing the magical powers down, so that they'll never manifest. It might be even partly the reason why you felt so uncomfortable when you finally arrived. You weren't accustomed to feel the magic manifesting inside of you."

"But why was it only I that came? That story is famous at home, Professor. If our universes connected, why was it just I?"

"My presumption is that you wanted to come and you strengthened that wish right when the connection happened. I think it was a very short occurrence, Miss Stetson, surely there would be some consequences if the connection was a long-lasting one. Were you perhaps thinking about this world when you fainted, as you put it?"

Carmina paled a bit. "I… I was writing a letter to my friend. I was writing about the last book, because she hadn't read it still and wanted to know something about it, before she went to get it. I didn't write much about it though, I thought about the book as I wrote and I put down only not so important things, so that I wouldn't spoil the book for her. Do you think that had me transported?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I do, Miss Stetson. It must have been a coincidence that there was a person wanting to come here _and _thinking about this world at the very time when the connection took place."

"How can I ever get back?" Carmina whispered.

"I think that if the connection happens again and you want to go home and you think about it just then, you will return."

Carmina looked at him. "I don't think it will ever happen. Maybe if I knew when the connection would happen, but other than that… it would be too much of a coincidence. I would have to be really unhappy here to want and wish to leave. I would have to wish for it every single day to ensure the connection would pick me up. I don't think it will happen."

"Even if everything you would like to change happen like it did in the books? You cannot change it, Miss Stetson, you know it. I don't know what would happen if you changed the books' events, but to be honest, I don't want to know it. I think it could be disastrous for us."

Carmina looked at him, startled. That man could _read_ in people just well.

"Well," she paused, thinking hard for a while. "It wouldn't be nice to have that one person die, but I think I could manage it in the end." her voice shook with uncertainly as she spoke. She really liked him. She saw Dumbledore raise his eyebrows and she sighed.

"OK, it would be horrible. But I love this world for more than just him. I think." she said, trying to convince herself. She gave up.

"Uh, I don't think I want to think about this right now, Headmaster. I will know when it happens. I would have to love him a lot to be _that_ unhappy later and I don't think I'm ready to think about how much I like him or if I even _love_ him. I really don't want to worry myself with this right now, when there are so many things yet to happen."

"That is understandable, Miss Stetson. But tell me, do you really want to go back home? In this moment, I mean."

Carmina thought about that for a while, glad for another thing to think about.

"Actually, I think that no. No, I think I don't really want to go back. It may be a little strange, but when you think about it, it is like living a dream. I wanted to be a witch and now I am. I wanted to live in this world and get to know all the interesting people, and now I live here and I can get to know them. Studying the law cannot compare to _this_. Of course I miss my friends and family, but to be honest, it isn't so many people to begin with. My parents were already dead when I got transported here and I have just one sister. She lives in another country and we never liked each other much, we have completely different personalities. She is my sister and I love her, but it is not like I couldn't live here without her. In addition, I don't really have any good friends back there. They are mainly people I know and talk to, so to speak. They won't miss me much, and I won't miss them that much too."

Dumbledore seriously nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Then Carmina remembered the spell that Headmaster cast on her. She forgot the topic of her going home immediately. Had he told her she actually stopped aging?

"So… to speak of that freeze-up - I will be twenty for the next ten years while the others will grow older?"

"Yes, Miss Stetson." Headmaster smiled at her.

"So Severus will be seven years older than me eventually?" she asked curiously.

"Exactly."

"Interesting. Can I tell him?"

Dumbledore paused for a while and regarded her thoughtfully.

"Tell me, Miss Stetson, _how much_ have you told young Mr. Snape already?"

Carmina met his gaze calmly. "He is a Slytherin, sir, and my close friend. To be honest, I expected him to work out there's something amiss in our story. A month ago he confronted me with his conclusion that I have lied. I told him I have lived in Slovakia for five years when I was younger, and then here. I also told him I cannot say more, because it might be dangerous and that you have put a spell on me forbidding me from saying or doing anything that would cause a slip of the tongue. He believes me and is happy I told him—partially at least—what was happening. He is just a bit angry that I worry about things I can't tell him. He accidentally saw me in tears a couple of times and it angers him that he can't do anything apart from trying to comfort me and not to ask about it. He is angry with you too, sir. He thinks I worry even more because of your spell. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh. Well, that could be expected. You can tell him if you want."

Carmina nodded and stood to leave.

Severus was quite pleased to hear he would be older than her. Her age didn't matter in their relationship, but sometimes it struck him as a bit uncomfortable, being friends with a girl older than him. He never was friend with anyone older—those people usually tried hard to make him see them as his superiors. Carmina didn't seek it and it was putting him off his balance sometimes. But in three years they will be the same age, so he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the Christmas holiday approached, Severus became increasingly agitated. They were quite good friends by now, but she was letting it go as long as she could endure it. She wasn't sure he liked and trusted her enough to tell her if it was something too personal and she didn't want to ask, if it was.

She asked him one afternoon, at last. They were sitting on magically heated rocks at the lake. Severus kept throwing stones into the water angrily. He was playing dumb and stomping his foot. He was driving her crazy.

"Why are you so down? What happened?"

"I'm all right," he retorted and tossed out another stone.

"You're not," she argued quietly. "What happened? For the first time I noticed something off about you last Tuesday. What's up? Or is it that personal and serious you cannot tell me? If so, just tell me and I will let you be."

"No, it's not," Severus mumbled. He kicked a stone from before him. After a minute of silence he said almost inaudibly: "My parents don't want me home for Christmas."

Carmina was quiet for a while.

"Not even your mother?" she asked then.

Severus looked at her a bit uncertainly.

"Another thing you 'just know'?" he asked.

Carmina's mouth corners tugged upwards.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know it can't be comfortable for you to have someone else knowing things about you."

"You're not 'someone else'. It doesn't matter much to me. Just a little. Mother is trying to make father stay with her. I don't know why, she should have left a long time ago and taken me with her. But she always sides with him. Always."

"I'm sorry about that. Does it mean you will be on that Christmas I-don't-know-what?"

"I think not. No girl would go with me, only maybe some younger Slytherin girl just to get there. I will rather hole up somewhere until the whole farce's over. I will appear to grab something to eat or drink at most."

"I think I will have to be there to the end. Hard luck."

"Word has already spread that Dumbledore wants you there. Someone will ask you to go with them for sure."

"Not that it will help them."

Severus glanced at her from side, but before he could ask what she meant a derisive arrogant voce was heard from behind them.

"What, Snivellus, you must be off with joy someone's finally talking to you. But you did it with some potion nevertheless, didn't you? Why else would be Carmina talking to _you_?"

Severus gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet. "Bugger off, Black. No one here's interested in anything about you."

"I can't see an ant which would move its tentacles because of you," added Carmina. She stood up too and coldly looked at the intruder. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew backed him up, both with dull smirks on their faces. "And if you call me Carmina one more time, Black, you will pay. I didn't say you can call me in that familiar manner."

"So if you let me, everything will be OK," Black winked.

"What do you want from us?" Severus hissed.

"Nothing from you, Snivellus, that's for certain," Sirius muffled contemptuously and turned to Carmina. "I came to see you."

"Yes? Do you need to be kicked somewhere again, perhaps? That's probably the only thing I can help you with."

Sirius's cheeks turned slightly pink, but he continued as if nothing was said.

"I came to ask you to go to the Christmas Ball with me. You'll go with me, right?"

Carmina turned incredulously to Severus next to her. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Perhaps," Severus shrugged, watching her intently.

Carmina looked at Black before her again.

"_Are you normal_? I wouldn't go with you if you were the last male on the whole planet! In this school there is only one person I would go there with!"

"I hope that doesn't mean you are going with Snivellus?" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

"_Severus_ isn't attending the 'Ball' and I'll go alone. Now about face!"

"What? Alone? You would do much better if you took my offer. People will think no one's interested in you or worse, that you're not interested."

"You can think whatever you want, but last I checked, I was an adult, three years your senior and you, Black, would have to beg on your knees to make me talk to you longer than five minutes. Either way I would not go there with you. Now bugger off." she pulled out her wand. Her eyes flashed warningly when Black's mouth opened again. He quickly closed it.

He was turning around when his eyes fell on a satisfied looking Severus and he barked out with animosity, "Just you wait, Snive…"

A light erupted from Carmina's wand with a bang, without her opening her mouth. Big letters appeared above Sirius´ head, creating words and sentences. They were floating in the air, along with a number of small hammers. The words said: "I am not to humiliate people; it is not nice. I mustn't call them names if I don't know them; it's a sign of my conceited narrow-mindedness, not that I know what those long words mean. I am an arrogant idiot."

Each sentence appeared for a few seconds to be replaced by another. Every time the words appeared, small hammers threw themselves at him and took to hit his head repeatedly, as if trying to beat the meaning into him. They paused for a while, while the sentences changed, floating around his head calmly again, but attacked as soon as the words were firmly back in place.

"Hey…! What is it? Carmina, cancel it!" Sirius yelled, waving his hands wildly in a fruitless attempt to protect his head. Carmina's satisfied smile disappeared.

"I told you. _Don't call me Carmina_," she told him icily and sent him flying twenty meters backwards. She glared at the remaining two. They didn't hesitate, ran to Sirius and further to the castle, Sirius waving his hands around his head desperately.

Severus laughed.

"How did you do it nonverbally? It is quite hard to do verbally, too." he looked at her with interest. His eyes were bright with satisfaction.

"I don't know. I never tried it verbally, even. I think it has something to do with my wand. Remember Ollivander when he was talking about those hairs intertwining but not exploding? He looked like he awaited something unusual. I just concentrated on what I wished to do and the wand did it. I guess the unicorn part liked the idea of reacting to injustice and the thestral found a way to react in real, even if I didn't know it exactly."

"It was perfect. Thanks. That's probably the first time he got what he deserved and I can't lose points for it."

"Any time. This was not the first time Black tried to 'talk' to me. If it's going to happen again, I think I'll have to hex him into next month or kick him again."

Snape laughed quietly. His bad mood disappeared for the rest of the evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carmina was quietly standing apart from people in the Great Hall. It was the Christmas Ball and the entire room was full of teenagers. She didn't know why she obeyed Dumbledore's wish. He was already forcing her to do unpleasant things (but logical and necessary, she had to admit that) this last stunt was probably just the next out of many more.

She was asked to dance with Black five times by now, all in the span of half an hour. One would think he would have grasped the meaning of "No" by now. Aside from Black she was asked to dance by six other boys. She saw each one of them call Severus names without a good reason at least once. She just smiled coldly and refused.

The Ball was only for fourth-years and up and their dates, whatever year they were. The Hall didn't seem to be emptier, though. The huge decorated Christmas trees could be at fault; they took quite a bit of space.

A while before eight PM she saw Sirius discussing something with his friends, often glancing her way. She rolled her eyes. As if they could be of any help to him. She would _not_ dance with him. She looked across the Hall. Near the Slytherin Christmas tree she saw a five-member group of Slytherins. To her surprise, Severus was standing there with them. He was looking around irritated at all that "fun".

Carmina smiled slightly and rearranged her blue-green dress robes she bought in Diagon Alley. She wasn't sure whether he would turn up or not. Carefully, to not hit or be hit by dancing couples, she made her way over to them. She never talked to him in the presence of his "acquaintances", but she'd rather try it than stand in that corner alone, bothered by idiots. Moreover, she saw Sirius making his way through the crowd to the corner again.

The group of Slytherin boys noticed her presence when she was almost there. They measured her up and down immediately and although a Hufflepuff she seemed to pass their test. Well, the robes were doing their work.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I think I'm going to take your schoolmate away for a while," she said with a polite smile and turned to Severus.

"Dance with me, Severus?"

He regarded her for a moment, a surprised shadow in his eyes. Then he moved silently and led her to the middle of the Hall.

"I see you appeared eventually. Maybe I'll get rid of that ass finally."

"I saw his last attempt. We all did." he inclined his head in the direction of Slytherin boys. "They found your interaction quite amusing I think. What did you tell him that he went that red? One would think such a colour was impossible to achieve," He smirked slightly.

"Oh, just something along the line that not even a Love Potion would make me dance with him and that I'm starting to feel a shortage of performance of painful kicks."

Snape snorted. "You really seem not to like him."

"Do I? And here I thought I was _so_ imperceptible." she raised her eyebrows ironically. "Look at the Gryffindor Christmas tree."

Severus turned Carmina slightly to have a better view without turning his head, and smirked. Sirius Black stood there along with Lupin and Pettigrew. He was glaring their way furiously.

"Perfect."

"Don't you want to go somewhere else? Dumbledore will think I'm going to have a short walk outside to clear my head. I might be able to flee from here at last."

"You don't mean you want to let the opportunity to dance with those who hadn't asked yet slip by?"

"I will be more than happy to disappear. I'm running out of ways how to say no."

He flashed a quick glance her way. "Well, let us go."

Only two pairs of eyes watched them leave—one frowning and grumpy from the Gryffindor Christmas tree and a twinkling blue one, which seemed to see everything.


	6. Aftermath of Christmas

During the two weeks after the Ball Sirius was walking around grumpily and frowned every time he saw Severus, but he did nothing, at least not in Carmina's presence. However, after two weeks worth of Severus' faint excuses and his avoiding answering her questions, Carmina had enough, especially when she saw him sitting down cautiously and painfully on a rock beside her, when he joined her at the lake.

She gave him a sharp look.

"You hit something or tripped again, didn't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Let it be, Carmina. I've just eaten something. I have a stomach-ache." he snarled.

"Aw, really now?" she purred.

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You are a Hufflepuff, Carmina. Slytherin tactics are not your kind of action. Don't even try to pull that tone with me."

"You know, the Hat couldn't decide. I could be anything, I just hurried it up a bit and it decided Hufflepuff. What's the matter with you? Since the Christmas Ball you're walking around as if beaten."

Severus just growled something. He was doing it a lot, so Carmina understood something along the way of "You're crazy."

"But of course, crazy about you."

He turned to her in surprise.

"What did you just-"

Carmina used his lack of attention and that he turned to face her. She poked him in the stomach. He cried out in pain before he could stop himself.

"Carmina!" he gave her a hurt look and moved away a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but if you were speaking the truth, I wouldn't be able to hurt you."

Severus snarled under his nose again. He was really good at it.

"What happened to you, Severus?" she asked quietly, looking right at him.

He squirmed a bit.

"Nothing. I've told you that already."

"You did tell me that. But I would like to hear the truth, not stories. I can make them up myself, you know."

"I _am_ telling you the truth."

"_Expelliarmus_," Carmina sighed. Severus´ wand came flying out of his pocket and into her hand. In a blink of an eye she had it safely tugged in her inner pocked, along with her own wand.

"Carmina!" he yelled indignantly and gave her an evil glare. The expression disappeared though, when he saw her crawling slowly and menacingly toward him on all fours. The look on her face was similar to that of a predator hypnotizing its prey when approaching.

She didn't turn her eyes away from his face and even smirked, when she saw him getting a bit restless the moment she got a bit too close to his liking. If she played with him long enough, he would spill everything just to make her distance herself again.

She crawled until she was kneeling over him and pushed him down on his elbows. He was almost lying next to the rock he was sitting on before, with her towering above him.

"Carmina… What are you doing?" he said weakly, confused.

"I?" she smirked at him. "Nothing at all. Though I think it is called 'pressure tactic' in general."

He tried to sit, but Carmina made no move to back away, so he fell back again eventually.

"I will not tell you anything."

"It's all right, I am quite comfortable here," she leaned down to him more.

Severus gulped and moved away again. He started looking around frantically for a way to get out from there, before he realized what he was doing. Then he quit it.

"Are you too?" she continued in a pleasant, conversational tone of voice.

He paled.

"Err… I think the Hat should have sorted you into Slytherin. That would be a lot more appropriate."

"Oh, would you like to be in my presence _that_ often?"

He snarled desperately. "Carmina, you are a Hufflepuff. Shouldn't you behave as all the Hufflepuffs would?"

"I _am_ behaving that way," she smiled sweetly. "Hufflepuffs are known for their trying to achieve what they want. I am currently trying hard to get it out of you, what happened to you. We are friends, so I would be very unhappy to hurt you again. Until you force me, of course. So?"

"What will you do if I won't tell you?"

"Well," she began with a sly smile and moved her gaze at his mouth. "I have quite a bit of free time, so I think I would start with kissing you again. Last time it had quite a desirable effect. What do you think?"

Severus stared at her in a minute of astonishment. It looked like only his self-control stopped him from gaping. They always avoided mentioning their first meeting, he thought she was too embarrassed to mention it ever again. Now she did it so casually as if it was nothing strange or embarrassing at all.

She giggled. Only mentioning kissing him had the same effect as the kiss alone. He didn't even know how cute he was, being so shy with these things.

Suddenly a gasp was heard from before them, followed with a choked coughing. Carmina almost growled at the interruption. Things were just beginning to get interesting.

"What are you doing?" yelled an outraged Sirius Black.

Severus stiffened immediately, but his expression changed the minute Carmina glanced at him. She looked up at the intruders.

Sirius stood there, backed by Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew. They all had a look of shock, confusion and outrage written on their faces. Well, Black and Potter did. Lupin's face was mostly shock and confusion and Pettigrew's was only confusion, until he checked it with a glance at his friends. Obviously they weren't expecting to find them in such intimate position. Carmina rolled her eyes angrily.

"I am about to kiss Severus," she snapped at them in a voice that indicated that they were asking the oh-so-obvious thing. "And you have interrupted in the best part. Go disappear this instant."

"But…But…" stuttered offended Sirius. "You are supposed to be with me!"

Carmina raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down disparagingly. She pulled out her wand, leaving Severus's where it was.

"That had to be your dream, Black, and I am genuinely sorry I was a part of anything your little chicken-like brain managed to produce. You have ten seconds to get lost or I will do it for you myself and believe me, it will be a lot more painful. You're really pissing me off."

"But Snivellus? Heavens, Carmina, even you must be sensible enough to make a better choice." Potter put in furiously.

"My choice is absolutely right, thanks for caring. It's Stetson for you, Potter. Three seconds left."

"I'll get you either way, mark my words!" Black exploded suddenly and glared at her furiously.

"In your head. Time's up." she waved her wand and all four were sent flying all the way to the stairs at the Hogwart's entrance door, where they hit their back painfully.

She carelessly put her wand away and gave all her attention to Severus again. His eyes were glittering dangerously.

"_Why didn't you give me my wand_?" he hissed at her. "Those jackasses wish nothing more than to get at my skin. How dare you…"

Carmina put her forefinger on his lips gently, with a mild look on her face. Severus went quiet, but continued his scowling and burning through her with his black eyes.

"I had my wand out and that is enough. They wouldn't have succeeded in hurting you if they tried."

"I don't need your help, I can protect myself! Never do this again!"

Carmina sighed and looked into his eyes. Then she just kissed him again and moved away. This time his face showed confusion along with an already expected shock, but he wasn't furious anymore.

"I am sorry, Severus. We both know it wouldn't be a help to a helpless, though. I know it very well that you know how to protect yourself, but you can't possibly expect me to just stand calmly when they try something. You are my _friend_. If someone hurts or humiliates my friends, he hurts and humiliates me. I don't tend to react nicely to that. Do you see?"

He was still staring at her and that confused and shocked way, but he nodded to her question, whether he got its meaning or not.

"Fine," Carmina tilted her head and her face grew serious. "This is cleared up, so we can move on to more important things. When you heard Black, your reaction was very interesting. More interesting than usual, actually, and I want you to tell me—did Black and his gang hurt you in these past two weeks?"

Severus was silent and his expression blank.

"Severus," urged Carmina, maintaining their eye contact. He returned her eye-to-eye stare, but didn't relent. Carmina sighed. The mocking mood from before was over, all that was left was her concern for him, especially after Black's outburst, fury of which seemed to be directed at Snape as well as her.

"Severus, you are my _friend_. I _care_ for you. I need to know what happened. Please, why can't you just tell me?"

Severus continued his staring match, but couple of seconds after her last words he sighed and looked away.

"OK," he mumbled. Carmina gave him a happy smile, but it didn't look like he wanted to continue.

"Well?" she urged him impatiently. Once you gave up, there was no point of making it longer than necessary, at least that was what she thought.

"Black and his suit bother me more than usual since the Christmas Ball. He's angry that you rejected him and went off with me instead. That's all."

"Can I see what they did?" Carmina asked quietly. Severus wasn't trained well enough yet to catch the faint sharp edge in her voice.

"You want me to take off my… _what_? Carmina!" he exclaimed in mortification.

Carmina looked at him pleadingly. He suddenly looked uncertain. Then he just waved his hand resignedly.

"Why am I friends with you at all?" he grumbled to himself.

"Because I am a nice, pleasant girl who understands you and doesn't drive you crazy," she answered mockingly, while pushing his robes aside and making her way over to his sweater. She pulled it up without ceremony, and shook her head impatiently, when she saw his T-shirt.

"How many layers do you wear? The robes are thick!"

"It is the middle of January," he retorted, embarrassed at what she was doing. "Do you know what this would look like to the others?"

Carmina smiled cheerfully. "Of course. I did confirm Black's fears though, so why be afraid?" she pulled up his T-shirt and gasped. She looked terrified, when she looked up at his face.

"Severus! Why did you not tell me and you didn't even go to see Madam Pomfrey?"

He shrugged. "I know the hospital wing by heart by now and Madam Pomfrey behaves like a mother hen. It is not that bad."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "Isn't it? Hardly healed, open wound amidst bruises like these isn't bad? If I am not mistaken, you have a number of older bruises here, beside all that. It must have hurt you awfully when I poked you."

"It's all right."

Carmina glared at him. "If you don't stop this now, I'll kiss you again, just to make you shut up. Now, be still." She pulled out her wand.

"Err… Carmina, are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, why?" Carmina asked, apparently surprised. When she saw his suddenly frightened expression, she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Severus, calm down! I may not know what to do exactly, but it won't hurt you more."

"I would rather go to see Madam Pomfrey. No offence, but I guess that would be better."

"I don't really care as long as you are tended to, but she'll make you stay there in bed for at least two days rest and it is a full moon tonight."

Severus laid back down instantly.

"Do what you wish, I don't care about my health _that_ much."

Carmina stopped for a moment and gave him a strange look. That was probably the first time _this_ Severus reminded her of the man he was going to become and of how his willingness to get hurt for the "greater good" would end, on the Shrieking Shack's floor, with painful deadly wounds in his neck. With that picture in mind her breath hitched and her eyed teared up. She gritted her teeth.

"Carmina, what's up?" Severus said suddenly and sat up. He winced in pain and grasped his stomach, but continued watching her face. She shook her head.

"Never mind. I just remembered something. Lay back down, I want to heal it."

"But-"

She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back on the ground.

"It will be OK," she mumbled, knowing it won't be. Severus was still watching her.

"I don't like it when you cry. Even less if it's for something you cannot tell. Why is Dumbledore doing that to you? It is hurting you."

"It has to be this way. Don't worry, I'll survive. Be still," she warned him again, putting her wand above his wound. She concentrated and watched his wound, frowning. She started to move the wand over the wound, and after a while it began to heal, the bruises fading away. Carmina had no idea which spell would do this, but her wand had found its way, as always.

Once the wound was healed and the bruises left behind only a healthy looking skin, she pulled the wand away and moved her hand over his skin carefully. Someone was going to pay for this.

"I really wouldn't do this. Now it is completely clear what the others would think."

"I heartily couldn't care less," Carmina said, pulling his T-shirt and sweater back down and handing him his wand. Her eyes had a steely glint in them.

"Carmina-" Severus began uncertainly, but she shook her head.

"It's OK, I am not angry with you," she calmed him. "I have to leave now, though. See you later. There's something –or someone—to deal with."

She stood, laid her wand on her palm and looked at it intently. "_Show me._"

The wand top turned to the castle and she went off in that direction. If Black won't take her warning to heart, he will _pay_.


	7. Revenge

Two days later Carmina was walking through a shortcut leading to a corridor near the History of Magic classroom, when she heard a yell.

"Snivellus! Take you hands away from Carmina, she's mine!" A bang sounded, followed with a sound of small piece of wood rolling on the stone floor. A second bang and painful intake of breath. Carmina recognized Severus even with the minimal use of voice. Same as she recognized Sirius with the first voice.

"Nice shot, James!" Black laugh, pleased.

Another voice was heard.

"Severus, two on one again? Care for a company?" drawled the voice.

Carmina thought it might belong to one of the Slytherins who Severus was friendly with. His name was Avery if she remembered correctly.

Carmina pushed aside the curtain hanging over the shortcut's entrance and emerged. Severus's wand lay on the floor under Sirius's foot, seemingly intact. Severus was standing five meters away, pale faced, his hand firmly on his belly. Avery was standing next to him, along with three other Slytherins. Carmina turned her eyes at Sirius. She made sure they both understood her warning, so they had the grace to look unsure at least.

Her eyes resembled two pieces of green-blue-grey ice, and her voice was even colder when she spoke, "Move your foot from his wand."

Sirius obeyed instantly and Carmina accioed the wand. It was all right fortunately, not even scratched. She threw it to Severus, without a glance in his way. Her eyes were fixed on her prey, who didn't dare to as much as move under those eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Err… yes?"

Carmina looked at Severus. "Stand still," she said quietly and turned her wand his way. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, her wand identifying what it was that James did to him. Then she waved it slowly, first at Black, then at Potter and gave it a slight flick. They screamed in pain and grasped their stomachs. Carmina wasn't finished, though. They needed something to last them longer than one visit to the hospital wing. Turning her wand on Sirius she narrowed her eyes again. He cared about his appearance very much, thus he needed a repulsive one. She concentrated on awful, pus-ejecting boils appearing on his face, which stayed there for a whole month, despite all kinds of spells, medicine or power. Her wand needed a while to grant her wish, but in the end it trembled slightly. With a bright orange ray it made Sirius's appearance something that was difficult to even look at without the urge to be sick. Carmina smiled coldly in satisfaction. No counter spells, make-up, or glamour spells would hide it. That was his punishment.

"Sirius! What… Ugh, that's awful!" exclaimed James. Carmina's wand lit up again, pressing his hair firmly down to his skull and making it repellent green-yellow colour. He was looking awful and ridiculous at the same time.

"If you do it _one_ more time, it will be a lot worse. Get out of my sight!" she hissed menacingly. They both fled, as if they were only waiting for her allowance. She turned to Severus and his Slytherin friends. Severus was smiling at her, despite the pain the must have been in. His friends were laughing maliciously, while watching the fleeing pair.

"Severus, me or Madam Pomfrey?"

"You," he said quietly and smiled at her. "Thanks. That was nice."

"My words," joined Avery, looking her up and down with interest. "What did you do to them to make them scream?"

"The same thing they did to Severus."

"Pity they won't maintain such a visage. We could take a photo then. They're probably at Pomfrey's now, with how fast they were running."

"It will remain like that for a month. Magical and muggle ways both will be good for nothing. After a month, it will disappear." Carmina said, making it to Severus's wound through his clothing. She got an answer in form of another laugh explosion from the Slytherins, except for Avery, who was studying her intently.

"Timed permanent spell of your own choice? That's extremely difficult to cast."

"I am twenty with a finished education. Furthermore, I am satisfied with my life the way it is." she said firmly.

Severus came to her help then, he knew well enough, what Avery was preparing to ask.

"Leave it be, she is neutral."

"You looked?" the Slytherin looked at him.

Severus nodded.

"No chance at all?"

"Don't try it, she's better as neutral should she throw herself to the opposition due to pressure. That would be a problem."

Avery looked mournful. "Pity. What about you then?"

Carmina made sure not to look up from his wound and to make it seem that the point of their conversation was slipping her, hence she was not interested in the conversation at all. She was healing his wound slowly.

"I am not quite sure yet, but I am inclining to your opinion, to be honest. I just don't know if I won't be a burden in he end. I have no contacts, except for Slytherin schoolmates."

"That surely won't be a problem, the more we are, the stronger we become."

"That's true. I'll give you my answer in a short time."

"Excellent," Avery nodded, satisfied.

"Done, Severus. Are you going to the library, or outside?" Carmina asked, putting her wand in her pocket again.

"Wherever you want to go. See you later, Avery. Thanks for help." he nodded to his friends. They nodded back and walked away. Carmina and Severus headed out of the castle, to the Lake. They kept their silence until they reached the shore and sat down. Carmina searched the surroundings for prying presence with her wand and raised a Silencing charm.

"May I assume that Avery is already serving the Dark Lord then?" she glanced at him.

He glanced back and nodded.

"Thank you for stopping him. I'm not that good with diplomacy."

"You're welcome. At least you will be safe while they think you are harmless to them. If you want to fight against them though, you will have to be very inconspicuous. I'll not be able to protect you then."

"I'm not going to fight. I really am neutral, as you said. I don't need to fight."

"Do you mind I want to… join them?" he asked her hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't. I know you only ever do what you have to or what you want to do. I won't like you any less, whatever happens."

"You think that now, but they—the Death-Eaters—don't only recruit new members."

"I know what they do, Severus. I know things, remember? I know what to expect. I know things about you, too, and I know you. I will be your friend regardless of what happens and I will still care for you."

He was silent for a while, but then he smiled. "Thanks."

"Will you promise me something? Promise me you'll never tell anyone what kind of wand I have."

"It wouldn't even cross my mind, Carmina. _He_ would go after you immediately, neutral or not."

"But you must never say it. Not even should you hate me and cease to be friends with me. Please, can you promise me you'll never say? If only for the sake of friendship we have now?" she was staring at him intently. When he finds out—if he finds out—that she knew what was going to happen to Lily and did nothing, he will probably really hate her. What else could he be feeling, when she let Lily be killed? She prayed so much she could avoid it, but her death was essential. Without it there would be no Harry Potter, no one would kill Voldemort in the Final Battle.

He looked at her intently. "Why should I hate you?"

"Please, will you promise me?" pleaded Carmina.

"You cannot tell me, right? You know something that could make me not like you like I do and you cannot tell me."

Carmina nodded and watched him pleadingly. He thought about it for a long while.

"Because of what we have now—yes, I will promise you. I promise you I will never tell anyone about your wand. If I will be able to stop it, they won't be able to get out of me any other way," he said seriously.

"Thank you," Carmina said quietly and turned away.

When he gets a word of the death of his only original friend, he will hate her for sure. There would be no chance to get him to be friends with her again, Hufflepuff or not. After all, he loved her, and still loves her. Carmina was only his friend. Lily meant more to him, even though she was with another man now. She succeeded in making friends with him, but she was going to lose that friendship in three years. She'll never get it back. Tears flooded her eyes again and she gritted her teeth, as she always did. She was not going to cry _again_.

"Carmina," she heard a quiet voice and Severus touched her hand. "Whatever happens in the future you know of, I care for you. I trust you and that is more that what anyone else can say. So worry about nothing now, OK? I hate it when you cry."

Carmina smiled and nodded. She pushed her tears back, while she could. She would not cry again. That was no help whatsoever.

Black and his gang tried nothing on Severus any more, they were careful not to overstep boundaries again. Carmina's stunt made them a target of ridicule for well over a month and no points were taken by the Professors for it, even Carmina wasn't ever punished. Headmaster Dumbledore talked to her the next day, but she emerged from his office as calm as she could be, as if it was just an ordinary meeting. A huge blow to their egos, to be honest.


	8. Perpeto Amor

Carmina wasn't bothered by Sirius Black anymore, nor did he curse Severus. That didn't mean he changed his mind, though. He decided he would get her, against her will or not. No female ever told him no and it wouldn't start now with this pretty stranger. What could be a better solution than a Love Potion that she so unthinkingly mentioned at the Christmas Ball? It wasn't difficult for a pure-blooded wizard to get something like that. Then she would surely realize how much better than Snivellus he was.

A month before the N.E.W.T.s Carmina watched the Slytherin table amusedly, while eating her lunch. For two weeks now the only thing Severus was interested in were books. When they were together, she usually spent her time silently watching him study and becoming more and more restless every day. Even now he was sitting at his House table with a book in his hand, practically ignoring the food he was supposed to eat. She would have to drag him to the kitchen once more in the evening.

She drank her pumpkin juice with a grin, grimacing the next second. It tasted even stranger than usual. She put the glass on the table. She'd have to start drinking something else. She never liked that pumpkin stuff much.

"Hi, Carmina, what do you say, will you be my date tomorrow at Hodsmeade?" Sirius Black's voice sounded at her table, unwelcome as always.

"Call me that one more time and I'll beat it into that head-like thing of yours you are not to do that, you idiot. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever am I going anywhere with you. Leave me alone, be so _kind_."

Sirius´ face took on a slightly confused look. "What… Oh, come on, surely you will give me one chance at least, won't you?"

Carmina snorted. "I've no intention in giving a chance to an idiot who bullies others just because he doesn't like them or is simply bored. I won't repeat it to you. Get lost."

Sirius frowned. "But—you drank that juice! You should be all over me already!"

Carmina's chair crashed to the floor and Black found himself in a very uncomfortable position with her wand stabbed into the soft place under his chin. There weren't many students left in the Great Hall at the time and almost no Professors, but those who were got silent and watched their interaction curiously. Even Severus pulled himself out of his book.

Carmina's eyes were flashing dangerously when she hissed into the Hall's silence, "_What did you put into my drink, Black?_"

"Hey- put that wand away," he feebly protested. Why was it that he always found himself in such position when he approached that girl? The wand's pressure increased.

"Answer me!" she snapped.

Sirius gulped. Maybe it wasn't _such_ good idea, after all.

"I… nothing, just a bit of a potion…"

"What's happening here, students?" sounded a thunderous voice of Professor Slughorn next to them. "Miss Stetson, put your wand away, please."

Carmina ignored him.

"A bit of _what_ potion did you put into my juice, Black? Make that answer quick."

"I… only Perpeto Amor, just a little bit-"

"It suffice to swallow one drop of it you moron! How dare you feed me something like that?!"

"It didn't work anyway, so what?" Black grumbled bitterly.

"Miss Stetson… _What_?" erupted Slughorn, staring at Black. "You gave Miss Stetson a Love Potion Perpeto Amor and it didn't work?"

"Why is it that I think you don't care at all that it's against the school rules?" Carmina growled at the Professor.

A little wave of laughter came from the direction of the Slytherin table. Slughorn looked at her excitedly.

"I think you don't understand the nature of this potion completely, Miss Stetson. Potion Perpeto Amor affects everyone if it is done correctly. If it is not correct or gone off, it is a poison. The only thing to render it harmless is strong and firm love, love 'so powerful that it never disappears,' The object of your love should be honoured to have such a strong feeling directed at him. Whoever it is, you'll never stop loving him. Quoting the _Powerful Love Potions of the Wizarding World_ 'this love will survive all obstacles and boundaries.'"

Carmina's wand hand fell in shock. She forgot about Black's presence. Slughorn looked at her in an interesting and exhilarating way. She forgot her anger. Fearful doubt raged inside her.

"What do you mean, never?" she asked quietly.

"Exactly what I said, Miss Stetson. You will _never_ stop loving this person, until you die. You will love him even if he is not interested in you that way, though that would be a shame, really, to waste such a gift. This feeling of yours will never disappear, nor will it dampen. I have never encountered anyone capable of resisting the Perpeto Amor. It's wonderful."

"Right," she got out. "What if he dies… before I do?"

Slughorn expression grew sombre, for a while. "Well, that would be truly awful way of things. You would spend the rest of your life in mourning, and given the strength of the feeling, you would never get over it, I think. I don't think you would be able to function normally anymore. The grief would most probably kill you in the end."

Carmina stared at him in shock, unable to move. She knew she loved Severus. Severus was going to die. She was bound to not change anything. She had to get out of there and quickly.

Severus watched as Carmina ran out of the Hall. He saw the tension in her face, and by now, he knew what it meant. He didn't like when she was crying, but he couldn't leave her alone. Leaving her alone, without any comfort would be much worse than anything else.

He threw his book into his bag and walked over to her table where she left hers. He lifted it, walked carelessly around his Head of House, who was still pondering her sudden retreat, slapped one astonished Sirius Black, and hurried after her.

He found her in a dark alcove apart from used corridors a couple of minutes later. She was scrunching up against the wall with her wand lying on the floor next to her as it fell out of her hand.

Severus saw Carmina crying a couple of times already, but what he saw now was something completely different. This wasn't just unhappy Carmina. She was desperate, nearing a complete break-down, her eyes and face red and swollen from sadness. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed.

He put both bags hurriedly on the floor in the alcove and ran to kneel at her side.

"Carmina, what's the matter? Hush, please, calm down." he moved his hand up and down her arm in the most comforting manner he could manage. He had had a number of months to learn how to comfort her, he didn't sound that unsure anymore.

His friend usually calmed down after a few minutes when he touched her. She hated crying, he knew that, but sometimes she remembered something and teared up sooner than she realized. Now it was a bit different, though.

The minute she felt his touch, Carmina threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and wailed into his chest in despair. It took him a while to make her loosen her choking grip on him.

He was confused and worried; she never lost control in that way. He continued moving his hand over her back gently, but with good enough pressure to be felt as a support.

"Shh, Carmina." he mumbled into her hair quietly. "It will be all right. Relax. There, hush. What happened, darling?"

The use of similar names used to calm her down a bit, whether she was upset or angry. Now it only made her answer.

"That potion…" she gasped.

Severus shook his head. He was so going to kill Black for this.

"I'm sorry, cutie. Black's an ass to pull a stunt like this," he mumbled, petting her hair comfortingly. "Why does it hurt you so much, huh? If there's anything I can do…" he trailed off in question.

"Yes," Carmina sobbed. "Don't-" her voice failed abruptly. Severus saw that she wanted to say something but couldn't. He knew what it meant, it wasn't the first time. Headmaster's spell. He'd have to kill him, too. Carmina put her head back down on his chest and cried a bit more.

"I'd love to strangle Dumbledore now, Cara. There's nothing worse than to stop you from talking it all out. Say, my dear, is it because of something you know and cannot talk about again?"

Carmina gave his shoulder an unhappy nod, in between slowly receding sobs. His robes were so wet that he could feel her tears through all the layers of clothing he had on. He kept playing with his hair carefully and holding her in his arms, when he continued.

"Is it… do you know that the one you love will die and there is nothing you can do about it?" he guessed cautiously.

She whimpered and delved deeper into his embrace. He strengthened his hug and sighed. The weak peek of jealousy was pushed down; there was no time for fooling around. Whoever it was, he would be a fool not to love Carmina back, but right now she needed her friend Severus and not a jealous fool named Severus.

"I'm sorry about it."

The light coming from corridor was suddenly partly blocked by a figure of a man and Severus growled, when he recognized the Headmaster. Now he turns up, old fool.

"Carmina," Headmaster said after a while of silence. He looked extraordinarily serious, just a trace of twinkle left in his eyes.

Carmina turned her red eyes in the direction of the sound.

"I heard what happened," he said. "I am sorry; I didn't expect something like this. I knew your feeling for him were strong, but not that they were this strong. What I am about to do is dangerous, but there is nothing else to do." he waved his wand and Carmina stiffened. "It is very risky, Carmina, you know this, but to let it be would be a torture to you. Carmina, you _know_ how much depends on this. I ask you, despite the spell being broken, do _not_ do anything to change the way it has to be. If you want to save him, try it, but do it to make it seem like _nothing changed_. It is very important."

Carmina nodded. "I know," she whispered. They talked on a few occasions about the books she read back home – or not so much of a home anymore. Dumbledore had a suspicion that with the way how the things were outlined, changing the book's contents might have severe consequences in their world and he told her so on a couple of occasions.

Headmaster nodded and turned to walk away. That was when Severus's most deadly voice caught up to him.

"About time," he growled.

Dumbledore looked back and regarded Snape carefully. He smiled at the boy.

"Miss Stetson couldn't wish for a better friend," he told him mildly. He saw a shadow of annoyance, brought up by reminding him of his position, but didn't comment it. Let them solve it.

"You are freed from your afternoon classes, Mr. Snape. Be with Miss Stetson as long as you are needed." he nodded at them in goodbye and left.

Carmina started crying again out of relief. Severus held her tightly for a moment to let her know he was there still.

"I can try; I can save him, Severus. I needn't wait until he… I can at least try." she laughed through her tears. She didn't really want to go back home, but now she knew that if Severus died she would be unhappy enough to enable it. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want to mourn him like Slughorn said she would, she didn't want to go home. Dumbledore gave her a hope that it might not happen.

Severus swallowed his feelings. He nodded. Carmina tightened the grip she had on him. Then she lifted her head and kissed him with feeling. Severus was so shocked he couldn't react at all, but Carmina didn't mind. She leaned her head on his chest again and was smiling cheerfully, not caring if her face was wet or not.

This time Severus managed to push down his feelings again, but he couldn't ignore them anymore. The sudden pain that came after the kiss told him enough. He wasn't sure how it could happen to him, but he managed to fall in love with Carmina. It hurt quite a bit that she kissed him out of joy of being able to save the one _she_ loved.

He gritted his teeth, and blinked a couple of times.

"Whoever it is, he would have to be a fool not to feel the same to you," he told the girl in his arms with a strained voice.

She smiled up at him.

"Do you think so?"

"Sure," he managed.

Carmina snuggled against him and hugged him fiercely. If he only knew…but she couldn't tell him yet. Not until he turned the card, not until there wasn't any other way.

A/N - Well, that's it for now. I want to warn you – things are going to speed up a bit. There will be a couple of time-jumps in the next chapter as there isn't so much to say anymore. This story is nearing the end actually – only three or four chapters left I think. Enjoy and thank you for reviews!


	9. Consequences of Halloween 1981

From the day in the alcove Severus seemed more distant to Carmina. He started going out with his Slytherin acquaintances more, looking for excuses why he couldn't spend as much time with her as before. He became less open with her, too, avoiding touching her at all costs. She did not question him. She knew he wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to and would have told her already if he did want.

After the end of the school year they became even more distant. Carmina was staying at the castle while Severus left the school. They never went to see each other; they just exchanged letters form time to time. Thanks to the occasional mention of his Slytherin 'friends' she knew he was in contact with them, delving deeper into the Dark Arts.

Three years it went like that. Then one evening Dumbledore let Carmina know that Severus was going to teach Potions at the beginning of the school year, acting like a spy for the Light. Voldemort thought Severus was a spy for him, under the pretence of being Dumbledore's 'loyal pawn'.

For the first time she wasn't happy to see him. That year was the worst of her life. She kept seeing him almost every day and talked to him often, but they relationship was tense as ever before. Severus was careful and controlled in her presence; he didn't want her to know his feelings for her and was worried for Lily. He still loved her more than his own family, even though they were no longer friends. Carmina, on the other hand, was tense and unhappy because Halloween of 1981 was getting closer and closer. She knew Severus would know that she knew it was going to happen and still she couldn't do anything. Lily's death was necessary, although cruel for everyone. She wanted to change it so much, so that Severus wouldn't be hurt, that she almost couldn't take seeing him. She hated the waiting.

When the Halloween night came at last, Carmina was sitting in front of the hearth in her room, unhappily huddled on the coach. Lily and James were dead. Harry was at his relatives. Severus was probably gone from Dumbledore's office by now, too. Would he come to see her, or not? Surely he would know.

At half past twelve her fire turned green and Dumbledore came through. His expression was gloomy.

"Severus left your office?" she asked bluntly.

Dumbledore nodded. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I know—what you had to promise him—that you'll never tell anyone he would protect Harry. He is angry with me, isn't he?"

"He realized you had to know about it right after I gave the promise, Miss Stetson. Lily had been his best friend, the first ever person he truly loved. He isn't taking it well that you left her to die. He doesn't want to talk to you again. Not even see you. I am sorry."

Carmina blankly nodded. She knew it was bound to happen, but that didn't ease her pain.

"Can I go somewhere else? I'll have to know what's going on, to know when to return, but I cannot stay here. I know he won't forgive me that easily, I will be lucky if he forgives me at all. Your brother—does he work in Hogsmeade already?"

Dumbledore stared at her intently. "Yes, he owns the Hog's Head. I can send you there. You can help him in the pub and you will still be close to Hogwarts."

"That would be good. When can I leave?" Carmina smiled sadly.

"Tomorrow morning. I will write a letter for him; you will take it with you."

"I'll go pack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following years were a torture for Carmina, thought it was easier in a way that she didn't see Severus again. She got along with Aberforth quite well, on the professional level. He wasn't very happy to have her at first, he grumbled under his breath a lot, but he got over it after a while. He could do with a hard worker and Carmina was working as much and as hard as she could to keep her thoughts at bay. It didn't take him too long to notice and he stopped grumbling and frowning shortly after.

They hardly spoke of anything other than safe and impersonal things they read in the newspapers, so there were no arguments.

Just once there was something like a conflict between them. It was in August of 1996, when the Daily Prophet published an article of naming Severus Snape a Headmaster of Hogwarts. Aberforth pushed the paper towards her when he read it. It was the first time she saw Severus in all those years, although it was only a picture.

"This way they are trying to maintain the impression that ministry isn't run by the Death-Eaters," he stated dryly. "Everybody with an ounce of common sense knows that an ugly piece like this cannot become a Headmaster legally. What! This Snape was almost imprisoned once for being a Death-Eater, and let's say that I never saw a Death-Eater who would stop being what he was. This one is just the same as the other You-Know-Who's lackeys."

"Shut up!" Carmina snapped suddenly. "Severus Snape is more than you think he is!"

A silence fell upon the table. It never happened in all the sixteen years she was there that Carmina would snap or glare at Aberforth Dumbledore. He was shocked, he didn't know what to make of it.

"Well," he stood from the table, confused. "I think it's about time to open the pub. Clear from the table, OK?" he left the room to go to the public part of the inn.

Carmina looked at the picture in the paper and swallowed with some difficulty.

"A few more months left, Severus. Oh, God, let it happen!"

She started clearing up the table.

Carmina and Aberforth pretended that nothing happened that morning, but Severus Snape was not mentioned again.

Carmina had twenty years to come up with a plan how to save him. She knew very well that it could not look different than the books´ events. Voldemort, Harry, and anyone else couldn't know that Severus was alive. That meant that Severus had to die in the Shrieking Shack—seemingly—and to hide for the following nineteen years if he survived.

She didn't speak to him for sixteen years, didn't meet him or write him. She knew he was still angry with her because of Lily and she knew there was no easy way for him to forgive her. He had never stopped caring for her and still saw her as his friend. Moreover, he had known her for years while Carmina showed up only in his seventh year and didn't even tell him the truth about herself. She could only hope he would understand and stop blaming her when she finally told him everything or that he would stop hating her at least.

She often had nightmares of not being able to save him. Her bones were freezing when she thought of it. Thanks to that Black's blasted potion she knew she would be a hopeless broken wreck for the rest of her life if that happened.

Other nightmares tormented her with an illusion that she did save him, but he never forgave her and she spent her life in pain, meeting him in the streets with his wife and children. That was not a bit better.

Last year, when Dumbledore died, she found out he left her a certain amount of money from his vault in Gringotts. It could have been some kind of a charity act because he knew she had just a small salary from her invisible job at the Hog's Head (she wasn't working as a waitress, she didn't want to risk Severus seeing her there) and nothing else.

She had spent a part of that money on a small house she bought. It was in one of the side alleys of Hogsmeade. No one knew she bought it, not even Aberforth. She lived in the pub, she intended to move to the house when the war ended.

A/N Reviews are appreciated! Two chapters left.


	10. Saving Severus

A/N: Hi people. Here's the chapter. It's slightly longer than I expected but I don't think you will mind. One chapter to go – epilogue!

Carmina knew the very second when Harry arrived to Hogsmead. The dead would be able to hear that blasted screeching charm that they triggered. The day before word spread that he had broken into Gringott's and fled on a dragon, so she wasn't surprised when the next day the charm sounded.

She waited until Aberforth emerged form the room with his sister's portrait to stop him.

"Aberforth, listen. When everyone comes and leaves again, and when you will be going too, tell me. I have to go as well."

"What are you talking about, Carmina?" Aberforth frowned.

"You will see. Don't forget to let me know. I have to go, too." she turned and ran away again. She had things to pack and prepare for the Final Battle.

When the time came, she entered the Room of Requirement right after Aberforth. Immediately, she left, performing the Disillusionment Charm. Once she entered the Hogwarts grounds, she headed in the direction of the Whomping Willow. She found a nice spot right out of the tree's reach and placed a couple of spells that would repel others and make the spot look the same as before, until she built a little hut. It took a slightly altered Disillusionment Charm to manage that. The hut was more or less only for her comfort as no one would see her on the spot. They wouldn't hear a sound coming from there and wouldn't notice things or people disappearing upon entering. Actually, if she managed the charms right, no one would notice people being dragged _in the direction of the spot._ She was particularly proud of those charms as it was she who altered them to work that way. She would hide inside the hut and watch the battle from there until the time was right. She even put a charm on the hut so she could see through from the inside. It was better than being in the open although invisible space.

Only after all the spells were up and stable, she allowed herself to sit down. She checked on the little potion vials in her pocket and put them on the ground in front of her. She had brewed them in the cellar of Hog's Head. Aberforth knew she was brewing, but not what she was brewing. She drank one of the potions, one which would keep her awake and in full concentration. Then she waited.

Minutes after the fight began she recognized the Death-Eater she needed. She summoned his wand when no one was paying him any attention, put him under the Petrificus Totalus charm, and pulled him into the hut. She allowed herself to smirk a bit when she saw that no one noticed a Death-Eater being dragged away. Her charms were working.

She pushed the man into the back corner of the hut without a word and put a barrier around him, so that he couldn't leave, scream or attack if by any chance the Petrificus Totalus miraculously disappeared. She added a silencing charm and one other, making it impossible for the poor man to see or hear anything going on outside of the barrier he was in. She laid his wand next to the vials and waited again.

The Death-Eater she captured was named Travers. She chose him for her plan because of a conversation in Hog's Head that she overheard in the last year. His fellows were baiting him for his inability to fight the Imperius curse. He went all defensive immediately, so she knew it was the truth. That suited her plan just fine. There was no place for mistakes that day.

She straightened her spine when she saw Lucius Malfoy emerging from under the Whomping Willow and running into the fighting crowd.

Minutes to go now and she would see her loved friend once again. She swallowed.

After a few minutes she saw a tall dark shadow separating himself from the people on the ground and hurrying toward the violent tree. Carmina raised her wand, frowning in concentration.

The shadow followed Travers' fate. She summoned his wand and petrified him, pulling him to her. Her face was hidden under a hood, making sure he wouldn't recognize her immediately.

She replaced Petrificus with magic ropes and made sure his wand was out of his reach. He couldn't see her face, but she still felt his eyes, furiously boring into her. He never appreciated being ambushed.

She pulled her hood down and met his stare determinedly. His face stiffened.

For a while all Carmina could do was stare at his face intently and memorise all its changes. It didn't take her long to remember that Voldemort was waiting, though. She quickly reached out and ripped off a single piece of his hair. Then she opened the vial with the Polyjuice potion and threw the hair in. The potion turned into dark and shimmery black. She nodded slightly and looked into his eyes again.

"Severus," she acknowledged him with a nervous nod. "I know there is no time for this now, but listen to me. I know you blame me for Lily's death. I blame myself too, but it is a fact now that You-Know-Who will die at the upcoming dawn. If Lily didn't sacrifice herself for Harry, all would be different. I _could not_ save her, there was too much at stake. I can and I _must_ try to save one man though and I need your help for it. I'll explain everything to you in an hour if all goes well. Then you are free to do anything, kill me if you want, but _please_, do this for me. Help me. For just an hour trust what I am doing."

"I don't know why I should. You took Lily away from me." he snapped at her venomously.

"Imagine the first few days after you found out that Lily died. If you don't help me, I'll feel that way for the rest of my life. Please, Severus. I will tell you everything I didn't before, just give me this one chance."

"Swear to me that you won't flee," he snapped after a while of quick thinking.

There wasn't time, in that she was right. The fact that she obviously wanted to polyjuice someone into him—well he would need to wait that out.

She placed the tip of her wand on her chest, right on her heart and following the Wizard Oath, she said: "I swear I won't flee without explaining everything to you and waiting for your ordeal."

"Now move." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Carmina cancelled the Incarcerous and barriers around Travers. She hit him with a quick and strong Imperious right after that and followed it with cancelling the Petrificus Totalus. She handed him he Polyjuice potion.

"Drink," she ordered Travers. He drank and transformed into Severus. "Wait."

She turned to Severus again.

"I need to copy a few of your memories. I know which ones, I just need you to agree with it. It is necessary for Potter to be successful."

He reluctantly nodded. Carmina cautiously extracted his memories and placed them into Travers's head, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Than she handed the real Severus one of two identical potions that she had left.

"Drink it, it's just a Smell-blocking potion," she said and drank hers.

When he was done with his, she cast Disillusionment charms on them along with a silencing spell that would block all the sounds they would make when moving, breathing or talking. She handed Severus's wand to Travers-Severus who was waiting next to them without any expression on his face. Carmina turned to him.

"You are Severus Snape now. Your master is awaiting you at the end of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. We will be following you. You will say and do only what I tell you."

Travers-Severus moved towards the Whomping Willow.

"Just watch while we are there, Severus," she said to Severus quickly and ran after Travers, pulling Severus with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they entered the room where Voldemort was waiting, they moved to the wall behind Travers, while he started his dialogue with the Dark Lord. Voldemort and Nagini didn't notice their presence.

She was holding Severus's hand tightly so that he wouldn't forget to keep his calm and _she_ wouldn't forget she wasn't watching the death of the real Severus. Apart from squeezing the life out of Severus's hand, she concentrated completely on the two men before her, controlling Travers's reactions.

She grasped Severus's hand with both hands when Voldemort ordered his snake to attack and stiffened completely. She knew the real Severus was standing right beside her, she could feel him stiffen and return the grip of her hands, but the scene looked so real…

She only just managed to control Travers's reaction to the very end. She let Severus's memories leave Travers to let Potter take them. She felt the Imperius curse fail shortly after Travers's black eyes met Harry's. He was dead. There was a few minutes left until his body would change back into its true form.

When Harry and his friends left after hearing Voldemort's ultimatum, Carmina walked around the room, casting Silencio, Impenetrable charm, Disillusionment charm and an alarm that would warn them if anything living came closer than thirty meters of them. Just when the charms were up did she cancel the charms on her and Severus. Then she pushed Severus's real wand into his faint hand and allowed herself to crumple to the ground, exhausted. She was relieved and happy despite the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks.

The room was silent for a long time. Severus was deathly pale and unmoving as he stared at the dead body that would be his if weren't for Carmina. True, he thought it was possible he wouldn't survive the war, probable even. He expected something like that because of Carmina's Polyjuice Potion, too. But to actually _watch_ the end he would meet with his very eyes, well, that was another thing.

While he was staring, Travers's body changed into its real form. He heard Carmina draw in a shuddering breath, as if relieved she wouldn't see it in his form anymore. The gaping wounds in the Death-Eater's throat made him shiver. He always hated that blasted snake.

Severus finally made his body move and went over to Carmina. He sat down next to her, still staring at the body numbly. Suddenly he remembered Carmina's words, why she needed his help that night and the numbness retreated to give way for confusion. He frowned and looked at Carmina.

"What does it mean?" he asked, trying to master his voice. It sounded a little too mechanical and detached for his liking. In that moment, he opted rather for a calm voice.

"It means you didn't die," Carmina sniffed one last time and wiped her face dry for what she hoped to be the last time. At least, the last time for _that_ reason. "Maybe I won't spend the rest of my life in mourning. You never connected that I knew things with what I did when we first saw each other. I knew you would spy for the Light from the beginning. I knew so much about you that it hurt to be with you and allow all the pain to happen."

"You… but Perpeto Amor…" Severus frowned uncertainly. Then he calmed down and looked at her a bit coldly. "Maybe it would be best to start from the beginning."

Carmina lowered her head to avoid that cold gaze and took a deep breath.

"I am not from Slovakia. You know that. Neither am I a half-blood, Severus. When I appeared in the Great Hall that day, it wasn't because of a faulty Portkey. I couldn't believe my eyes. Just a little while before that I was sitting at the table in my little Muggle flat, writing a letter to my friend. I am from completely different world, not from the Muggle world, either. I am from completely different universe. There is no magic, but there are books of a wizard named Harry Potter." Carmina looked straight into Severus´ eyes now, so that he would know she wasn't lying to him. She went on.

"It isn't a future written in those books, too. The books aren't based on a reality. It is just a made up story for children, well, more like children and adults alike, about a boy who defeated the Dark Lord. They begin with a prologue of the day when Harry came to his Muggle relatives, and ends a few chapters after your death. The Dark Lord died, the Golden Trio married their loves and everything was all right. I somehow got into the world of those books. It is a real world here, there's much more happening here than what was written in the books, but the fact is that I knew what was going to happen if things went on as they were written. I knew the Dark Lord would die. I knew it wouldn't have happened without Lily. It was the worst thing that could happen to me to appear here. All of sudden I was a witch and had to be silent and lie if I didn't want to change the future. I had to stay here, be quiet and do nothing." she blinked a couple of times angrily. She was _done_ with tears. For then at least. "Do you know, what was the worst though? I managed to fall in love with one of the books' character. It pained to even _read_ of his death. Well, and imagine that you appear in the world of those books, in a time when the wizard you love is in his seventh year, you are a witch and have to stay here no matter what, you cannot say nor do anything to change the things. All you had to do was sit and wait until the one you love dies!"

Carmina realized she was almost shouting in the end. She quickly regained control and took another breath to finish the tale.

"Now I managed to save you from that death, but I don't know what's going to happen in your life from now on. I love you, Severus. I loved you when I thought of you only as a book character and I fell in love with you again when I got to know you in person. You-Know-Who is going to die in a few hours. Then you will be free. Harry has your memories, he knows why you did what you did, and you will not be imprisoned. You will be free to do what you want. If it doesn't include me, I deserve it. Now you know everything."

Severus was quiet for a long time after she finished her tale, pondering all that was said. Carmina didn't say anything else; she left him to think about it and stared at her hands. She was scared like never before, but at the same time relieved she finally got it all out.

"I never imagined I could be a defeating cause to Perpeto Amor." he said slowly in the end. "I could have thought of it though, you were always with me, you had no other friends. I thought you were so desperate because of somebody else, though. The most I could do was to calm you down, but after the school ended I could do nothing more. I thought it would be better not to contact you very much. Then, when Lily…died…I knew you had to have known it, you seemed to know everything important. Still, you didn't help her. You knew I loved her and didn't save her none-the-less, you cared only for your love I knew nothing about. I wanted to hate you, even more even more because I knew I couldn't stop caring for you. Are you sure you love me, Carmina?" he asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughtful monologue, and looked at her.

Carmina smiled nervously.

"I love no one else but you and Perpeto Amor didn't work on me. So yes, I think I really love you."

"So it will be alright with you if you never get rid of me again, won't it?"

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

He rolled his eyes with a faintest trace of smile on his face. "I love you too, Carmina. That's why I couldn't stay with you for long after Dumbledore cancelled that spell of his. I thought you were in love with someone else. I couldn't take it," he explained a bit impatiently.

Carmina gaped at him.

"That…I didn't expect that," she managed to say finally. She never even dreamed he would love her back, she thought that Lily…

"I thought you loved Lily," she said. "That was partly the reason why I was so nervous when the time was coming nearer and I could only watch."

"I loved and I do love Lily, but when you came I stopped missing her so much. Lily was the only person who ever really cared for me, including my own family. For many years, she was everything to me—mother, sister, friend. I thought I loved her as a girl, too. Some time after I became your friend I realized she was like a sister to me. Dearly loved and wonderful sister. When she died, even if she didn't speak to me for a long time then, it was as if I lost my entire family and friends, all at the same time. At the time I was hardly on speaking terms with you and I thought you didn't feel what I did, so…it seemed to me I lost everything. Lily meant so much to me that my Patronus changed forms to look like hers. But I love _you_. I love _you _as a woman."

When he looked at Carmina after he said those words, he saw her lips trembling and her eyes fighting to contain the tears that welled up in them, losing horribly. She was crying again.

Severus sighed. After all those years when he wanted to hate her one would think he would stop feeling his heart constrict with sorrow when he saw her crying. He usually disliked crying girls and women, but Carmina was always another story. It hurt him to see her cry.

"Carmina? Are you all right?" he asked her gently and uncertainly. Inwardly he shook his head when he heard the hesitant and immature tone that he used. He had become a cold and cruel monster in all those years, but with her he was turning into the young and uncertain Severus he had been as a Seventh-year.

Carmina threw herself around his neck, stopping all his thoughts about what he became effectively.

"I…nothing. I'm sorry for Lily, Severus, I'm so sorry! I'm so glad you love me!"

"Well, yes, just calm down. If the Dark Lord is really going to die, you shouldn't be crying. What will the people think about you when they see you outside?" Severus asked her mildly, hugging her.

"They won't see me. Not today. Just Aberforth tomorrow in the Hog's Head. I work there."

"In the Hog's Head? I never saw you there. That's irrelevant now, though. Why won't they see you? Won't we leave here?"

"We will, but we have to go unnoticed. Those books I told you about, the last of them had an epilogue. You will not like it."

"Epilogue? What did it say?"

"Nineteen years later," Carmina mumbled into his chest.

Severus touched her arms and moved her a little back so that he could look into her face.

"What _exactly_ does it mean?"

"Because of the past tense used in one of the sentences you have to hide for nineteen years. Dumbledore warned me that any apparent changing of the way the things were to be according to those books could end very badly. You have to hide, go nowhere where you could be recognized and no one can know you are alive. Apart from me, of course."

"Bloody hell," Severus winced. That term was a favourite of the teenagers he taught. What was he becoming?

Carmina lowered her head. Severus got his mind under control after a while.

"Ok then. Where am I supposed to be? Should I dig a burrow for myself somewhere or should I just make myself comfortable here?" he said sarcastically. "I should have known Dumbledore'd let me know something like this, dead or not."

"You can live with me if you like. Dumbledore left me some money during some kind of charity attack. I have a little house in a side alley of Hogsmead. If you want…"

"I cannot ask something like this of you, Carmina." Severus looked at her.

"You can, I mean if you want to. I love you and we didn't see each other for a terribly long time. I would have to go visit you every free hour to make up for those years otherwise. If you want, I will gladly have you. I don't have many friends, you know. Beside you, there is only Aberforth Dumbledore who can count as one."

"You would have to refuse visits and charm your house."

"Or I could cast a Fidelius charm on you. No one would recognize you then and you could walk outside, too. I could cancel it then."

"Do you really want me to live with you?" he was looking at her uncertainly. She nodded.

"Ok, we should start moving then. Wait…what is that noise?"

They could hear yelling and screaming from distance.

"That's at Hogwarts. He will die in a while. I'll take care of Travers and then we can go to my house."

"What will you do with him?"

"Hmm. Do you think I should bury him or just make him disappear?"

"Make him disappear. He doesn't have a family and hates worms."

Carmina gave a short laugh and pointed her wand at him.

"Evanesco."

Travers's body disappeared, leaving behind pools of blood. Carmina evanescoed that, too.

"Protect my wand against discovering the source of magic, Carmina," said Severus suddenly. "I will leave them a message not to look for the body for long or at least not to doubt my death. Or were the walls clear?"

"There was nothing about that." Carmina touched his wand with the tip of her own and closed her eyes in concentration. It was quite a difficult nonverbal spell, one that needed true knowledge of it. If she didn't know how to do it, not even her wonderful thestral wand would find the way.

When she opened her eyes, his wand was covered in white mist. She smiled and broke the contact.

"Nice. I never really tried it before."

Severus pointed the wand at the wall, in front of which the body was laying. With one flick, the wall showed black words: "You will not have the body of your hero to bury."

"You will not have the body of your hero to bury," Severus read aloud. Then he glanced at Carmina and with smirk he added, "Because he never died."

Carmina laughed. "Slytherin."

"You're the one to talk, darling. Planning the change of history for years and never saying a thing to anyone." Severus lowered his head to her and kissed her—for the first time since they met.

When he let go, Carmina could only stare at him, wide-eyed, with a dreamy smile on her face. She forgot to breathe or to talk for the moment. Severus smirked smugly.

"Going home, darling?"

Carmina snapped out of her state and smiled at him brightly, just as the first rays of the morning sun found their way through the crannies in the barricaded windows. She squeezed his hand.

"Home," she happily confirmed.


	11. Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

Severus and Carmina lived together for seven years before they agreed to have a child. They couldn't marry while Severus was still in hiding, but that was no obstacle to having a family of their own. Carmina was thirty-seven already, and even though wizards and witches lived longer than muggles it was a high time for her to have an offspring. It wasn't advisable nor was it exactly safe for a witch over forty to be with child and Carmina was nearing that age already.

Their daughter was starting Hogwarts in 2017, the very year Severus's hiding time was ending. She knew she was not to speak of her father or say his name to anyone and she never broke her word. She was happy, though, when her mother told her she could speak freely once the train pulled from platform 9 ¾ in her first year. She was happy to be finally able to say her full name out loud for anyone who wanted to hear it—Lillian Snape-Stetson.

Carmina and Severus took her to the platform on the first of September. Severus was hidden under a cloak with it's hood up and charmed to keep others from identifying him or pulling the hood off. Only he alone could take it off. They were getting many curious glances while waiting at King's Cross for the train's departure. Carmina was very* well-known because of Dumbledore. He seemed to talk about her quite a bit while alive and everyone assumed the man beside her was no one but the father of her child, who no one knew and she never spoke of him. Nobody even knew she was dating somebody before Lillian was born.

When the train finally pulled off of the station, they were standing just a few meters away from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, watching them inconspicuously. Carmina saw Harry touching his scar and saying something to his wife Ginny. He was smiling. Right after that she gently squeezed Severus's arm to let him know the book's story just ended and he was finally free to end his isolation.

Severus flicked his wand imperceptibly and the words appeared in the thin air before the four young people: "You will not have the body of your hero to bury"

All four of them gasped at the sight of it. It was nineteen years ago, but they still remembered the message that met them when they returned to the Shrieking Shack after the war was over. They wanted to retrieve Snape's body. He deserved to be buried with dignity.

A few seconds after Severus cast the spell, Carmina followed him with her own wand. They were still gaping at the message, not understanding the meaning of it there. When she flicked her wand other words appeared under the first message.

"Because he never died," it read.

This time their synchronized gasp sounded a lot more shocked and they started to search the platform with their eyes for the one who conjured the words. Carmina smiled at Harry when he met her gaze and they both approached him slowly. Harry's friends and wife noticed them almost immediately and were looking at them.

They stopped a couple of meters away from them and Severus used the hand he wasn't holding Carmina with to push his hood down. His actions were met with a gasp coming from almost everyone on the platform. By now everyone was looking at them and they all knew who Severus was.

Harry stared at Snape with shock written on his face for a long while, but he was the first of the platform to regain his composure. He moved his eyes to Carmina, who held him. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. His question was clear.

Carmina let her hand fall from Severus's arm into his hand in answer to Harry and she raised their intertwined fingers. She nodded her head.

"I cannot tell you the reason for it, but Severus had to hide for nineteen years after the war ended. We thought this would be the best way to let everyone know."

"You left the message on the wall?" exclaimed Ron.

"Severus did. Typical Slytherin, leaving the sentence unfinished." Carmina smiled at her life-mate.

"But how…how did you survive, sir?" Hermione asked shyly. Their former Potion's Professor commanded fear and respect even after all those years.

They all awaited an unpleasant sneer and derogatory remark aimed at the never-ending source of question he used to dislike so much. They were shocked silent to see the Potion's Master actually _smile_ and his eyes soften a little by the amused sparkle. Years of living with Carmina had their effect on him, but they didn't know it yet.

"I survived quite all right, Mrs Weasley. It was a remarkably unpleasant feeling to watch my own death, but I cannot complain. It would be a lot worse had I been in the position of the victim, I'm sure. The Severus Snape that you saw dying was not the real me. You see, the Polyjuice potion is useful for more than just misunderstandings with cat hair."

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled out, taken aback.

Hermione paled. "You knew?"

Severus snorted. "I was a spy. It was my job to know."

"There was another Death-Eater instead of Severus," Carmina interfered. "I captured him during the battle, polyjuiced him and controlled him in the shack, to make him speak and behave like Severus would. Those memories were real, Harry," she reassured him, looking him in the eyes. "I copied them from Severus and released them when it was necessary. He has been hiding at my place since."

"You did a good job there. There was a lot of Death-Eater out there to kill him after the war was over. I had to reveal him as a spy, you see, and all the Death-Eaters that managed to flee had gone nuts with rage. There should still be one out there—Travers—so beware. All the others were either killed or captured." Harry nodded. The war did wonders to him; he didn't seem to be the least bit surprised to see the Professor anymore.

"Actually, now it seems we're free of Death-Eaters once and for all since it was Travers I captured. He died instead of Severus. I evanescoed him afterwards."

Ron suddenly groaned. Harry grinned.

"Well, Ron, I'm sorry but I won that bet I think. You have three more duty days next week." he turned to Carmina and Severus to explain with an amused smile. "I had a bet that Travers would cease to be a concern for the Aurors this week. Ron has to take my three days of Auror duty next week. I'm free for the week, Gin!"

Hermione and Ginny both laughed while Ron pouted. He turned to his wife Hermione.

"You were right again, Hermione. Bets are stupid!"

Everyone laughed a bit more. Then Ginny stopped laughing and looked at the couple before her curiously.

"You," she gestured to them. "Are you really together? Is Lillian your daughter?"

"Yes," Snape smiled, shocking them again. "Although I still don't understand how she can be a red-head."

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you?" Carmina frowned. "My mother was a red-head."

"Oh, I see. Lillian Snape-Stetson. Red hair, black eyes and your expressions, looks and figure. Everything as it should be, isn't it?"

Carmina chuckled at his smug expression. He loved Lillian just as much as he loved Carmina and used to love Lily. He was more than happy to have a daughter, so he could name her after the girl that meant so much in his life. With her being a red-head, too, life could never be better.

"Are you really Snape? You're acting real weird. Smiling and so…" Ron said, slightly suspicious.

"I lived with Carmina for nineteen years. Did you expect anything else from a Hufflepuff who took it into her head to heal the cold and heartless Potion's Master? I was helpless." Snape waved it away and Carmina smirked. They could see it was one of their private jokes.

"How is it that you're together? Did you know each other? I mean…if it isn't personal." Ginny blushed.

"I came to Hogwarts in his seventh year, Ginny. I made him be friends with me. Then we were separated for a long time, but I knew he would die if I didn't help him. I just knew some things. So I made him trust me until there was time for explaining."

"Did you always…like him? From the beginning?" this time she said it without a blush, she could see Carmina wasn't opposed to talking about them anymore.

"Do you know the Potion Perpeto Amor?" Severus joined in. Everyone nodded, except for Harry.

"I loved Severus so much that when Sirius spiked my pumpkin juice with it, it didn't affect me." Carmina stated.

"It didn't work?" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed at the same time and stared at their former Professor in wonder. He smirked smugly. It seemed he moved up a few staves on their imaginary ladders when he managed to induce _such_ strong feelings.

"Sirius spiked your juice with a potion?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Perpeto Amor, Harry—Eternal Love. It makes the one who drinks it love the one who gave it to them. Love him until death. It has no known unnatural counter. The Potion either works or it will poison you. It's a poison if it's gone off or brewed incorrectly. Only a love equally strong to the one it compels can turn it into a useless liquid."

Why would Sirius do something like this to you?"

"Back then Sirius was awfully arrogant, Harry. When I came I was a new toy in his playground and he wanted to get me. I, however, had eyes only for Severus from the beginning and it was driving him crazy."

"That was probably the only thing apart from potions I totally defeated him in. If he brewed that potion himself, Carmina would have been poisoned. But the purebloods always had an easy time getting a potion like that. He used that." Severus added.

"Didn't you want him at all, Carmina?" Ginny asked. "He looked quite good from what I saw."

Carmina shook her head.

"From the moment I came I wanted only Severus, Ginny. It would be useless to accept Sirius's advances. Besides, Sirius knew that Severus was my best and only friend and he picked on him all the time either way, along with James. The only feeling he made me feel was the desire to throttle him."

Ginny nodded. Harry joined in the conversation with a new question.

"Did you tell Professor McGonagall that you are alive already? She will be glad, she was so desperate that she could never tell you she was sorry when she found out you were truly loyal to Dumbledore."

"Not yet. You were our first shot. But Lillian should go see her after the feast. We asked her to do that and will be waiting home if she floo-calls us then."

"A red-headed Slytherin. McGonagall will _stare_." laughed Snape. Then he remembered something. "While talking about children…Albus Severus, Potter? That was…quite impressive, to be honest."

Harry nodded and returned his look proudly.

"I wouldn't change it even if I knew you were alive, Professor."

"Nice to hear you don't keep old grudges like some of our…common acquaintances. So it seems the last chapter of our past life has been closed," alleged Severus.

"Literally," Carmina mumbled to him. They smiled at each other at the reference of their other private joke.

The End


End file.
